A Blood Stained Soul
by A Hint Of Insanity
Summary: Indulge yourself in this tale of a new student to Beacon Academy, his past is a mystery, his very existence a concoction of madness and supernatural entities fused into one, what follows will be a series of stomach twisting, brain blasting, heart stopping, and tear jerking endeavors as we follow our protagonist through this story.
1. A new start

Twas the night of October 31st in the small town of Vale, trick or treaters all resting their heads after a night of candy and laughter.

For me, this was a sacred date, more this was a night I could be myself and not hide behind a mask which I do from day to day.

I sat atop a building, my legs hanging over the edge of the rooftop as I watched the full moon gracefully move across the sky, a cool breeze running through my hair and across my skin.

Normally I am not one to follow orders, but tonight someone had caught my attention.

You see I keep on the move, never staying in one town for longer than needed, I generally live outside the walls and was relatively new too Vale, as far as I knew nobody was aware of me, nobody knew who I was, or even cared for that matter.

This all only added to my intrigue when I got a message, I was walking through the streets looking for easy targets for my little profession when a girl bumped into me, she apologized and I thought nothing of it, until I reached into my pocket a few minutes later looking for my wallet instead finding a piece of paper.

It read. _'If you want your money back then you'll just have to meet me under the billboard for Schnee dust co. in the shopping district at midnight, don't be late.'_

I looked at my watch that displayed 11:48 pm, waiting for this kid to show her face. 'Midnight? that's original...'  
My thoughts were cut off by a startling cry for help from somewhere down the street, most likely an alley way.

I rushed across the roof I sat upon, leaping to the next watching the alley below as I did and not seeing anything, I continued over the next alley again watching for anything strange, it wasn't until the third alley that something caught my eye, as I landed I looked back down to see a man holding a woman against the wall, she was struggling against him but he was just too strong, forcing his knee between her legs and spreading them.

"You like that? huh?" He spoke directly into her ear in a disgustingly sleazy voice.

The woman had tears in the corners of her eyes and a cut on her lip that was bleeding. "Please..." Her voice was cracked and unstable. "I-I have kids at home... Please l-leave me alone..." She pleaded.

The vile man just laughed as he ran his slimy tongue up her neck. "Well play nice, and you will get to see them again."

 _*THUMP*_

"Huh?... W-Whose there?... SHOW YOURSELF!" The thug yelled pulling a knife and pointing it to the darkness that shrouded the ally.

"Honestly... Rape in an alleyway?..."

"FUCK OFF... IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN JUST WALK AWAY!" He screamed waving his knife about like an idiot.

I stepped out of the shadows just enough that he could see my face. "Could you be more of a cliche'?" I said stepping closer.

He looked befuddled for a moment before breaking out into wheezing laughter. "I kid? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man you had me worried there for a minute, I thought you were a cop or something, not some punk who thinks he's tough... How old are you son?" He questioned.

I stepped closer still. "I don't see any reason to reveal that information with a common plague rat such as yourself."

His expression changed from humorous to agitated. "Listen hear you little shit, if you don't get out of here now you'll regret it."

I looked him dead in the eye while still moving closer, an ice cold air washing over the fiend as my presence inched forth. "I don't think I'll be leaving until you release this woman from your grubby paws."

"Oh... You mean this one here?" He said smugly as he pulled her from the wall and in front of him almost like a human shield, holding the knife to her throat and running his tongue over her cheek, gripping one of her breasts in his other hand and squeezing tightly, causing the woman to struggle against him and fidget about.

"Yes... That would be the one." I now stood less than five feet from him. "I ask that you let her go unharmed."

Clearly growing tired of my attitude, he now pointed the knife at me, the tip sitting mere inches from my nose. "That's is you little shi..."

The knife now lay on the ground as the man released the woman, he screamed and clutched at his now broken fingers, everything was a blur in his eyes, one minute he was threatening me, the next the girl was free and his fingers.

The woman struggled to hurry over behind me, only wearing one heel made it hard to run, she ran past thanking me through tears as she ran out of the alley and into the empty street, I however stayed behind watching as the man sat against the wall clutching his fingers and breathing heavily.

I picked up his petty little knife by the blade and started tossing it up and catching it by the blade as I moved over to him.

"G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME... I-I SWEAR, YOU'LL REGRET IT!" He shouted pushing as far back into the wall as he could, clearly in a panic.

I knelt down and loosely held out the knife in front of him. "Take it."

He wore a look of complete confusion. "W... What?"

I held the knife by the blade and pointed the handle to him. "I said take it."

He slowly raised his functional hand and gripped the handle, I stood and took a few steps back. "W-Why are you doing this?" He asked pushing himself up the wall.

"I feel wrong taking down an un-armed man." I said while cracking my neck and knuckles.

His confusion didn't fade, but he seemed a little more confident now that he had his weapon back, he held out the knife, his hand shaking. "Y-You're crazy kid..."

I looked him dead in the eye. "Please don't call me kid... I'm seventeen..." He looked shocked that I was just a teenager. "Now... Prepare yourself."

He started to panic again and swung his arm wildly, hoping for the smallest of cuts, He slashed down and I saw my time to strike, stepping immediately in front of him, He watched as my eyes changed from a calm blue to a thirsty red.

"Farewell." I whispered as I planted his head into the adjacent wall, knocking him far further than unconscious.

I looked to my watch.

 _'12:01'_

"Damn..." I scaled the nearest wall and rapidly made my way to the rooftops once again, leaping from one to the next until I was back under the billboard.

I looked around for a second, only to see another scrap of paper pinned to the wall, just above a small pile of flower petals.

 _'Too bad.'_ Was all it said.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flurry of petals in the street, I leaped off the roof and landed with a roll only to see a deserted street.

I looked around and noticed someone in the distance, It was a woman, definitely older than the one that stole my wallet, I was about to ignore her when I saw it, petals falling from her cloak, the second before she made off down an alley.

"HEY!" I screamed as I took off after her, she was very allusive but I was able to keep her on my radar... That was until I found myself at the base of a cliff.

 _'There's no way she slipped past me... Where the hell did she go?'_ My thoughts were cut short as a flower petal gently landed on my nose, I looked up and there she was, sprinting up the cliff face at incredible speed.

"Damn... She's good..." Not wanting to waste time I gripped the stone and made my way up, I gained speed as I went, my fingers digging into the rock face, I made my way vertically up the cliff in the same fashion that a wolf would running horizontally.

I reached the top only to be confronted by a architectural marvel of a building, it looked like a school, for a moment I lost myself in the sight, but quickly refocused on my mission.

The woman was now sprinting up the wall of the second tallest tower in the surrounding area, again I made chase, scaling the tower, she made it look effortless as she gained speed, we were a fair way up when she all of a sudden ducked into the top window of the tower, not caring of consequences at this point I followed in.

I found myself in what looked like an office, it was a big room, a desk sat close to the rather large window I had just gained entrance through, a chair sat at the desk and looked to be of an odd design, the back had a clockwork design, looking to the floor I noticed it was glass, with a series of clockwork gears turning and moving each other in impressive synchronization.

Returning my attention to my task I realized that the woman was nowhere to be seen, however on the desk sat my wallet, I took a look inside of it and found that all my money was still within.

 _'What was the point of all this then if not a robbery?'_

At that moment the office door opened and an older gentleman stepped in, holding a cup of coffee and turning on the light, only to be presented with me, standing behind his desk.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." He spoke, not sounding at all startled by my presence in his office. "And who might you be?"

before him stood a 5" 10' Boy looking to be in his teens, his hair was black and spiked upward, his eyes a calm blue, sporting a black trench-coat over a white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black jeans, a red tie, sneakers and a ring on his right hand with a rather unique design to it.

"I didn't mean to intrude sir, all I wanted was my wallet back, now that I have obtained it I shall leave." I turned back towards the window to descend the tower once again.

"The elevator is always an option." He said.

I looked at him, there was something about him that seemed... Warm... Worthy of trust.

"What's your name?" I asked directly.

"Well I believe I asked first." He said in a calm manner.

I hesitated for a moment. "Jason."

"Thank-you, I am professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster here at Beacon Academy, now may I ask what you are doing here? I believe you mentioned a wallet." Something about his warm brown eyes got me to open up to him.

"Y-Yeah, well the short version is that I was in town and someone stole my wallet, I gave chase and ended up here, finding my wallet on your desk." I didn't feel the need to explain everything in detail.

"Is that so?" He took a sip from his mug. "Could you please describe the assailant for me?... What did she look like?"

"Uh well... I didn't really see any defining features, she was wearing a cloak with a hood, covering her face, but she was fast... Definitely fast." I replied.

"A cloak you say... Interesting." He seemed to be mauling over something in his head.

"Yeah... Well I got what I wanted, and I don't want to take up too much more of your time, please forgive my intrusion." A spoke turning back to the window, ready to leave.

"Oh Jason, one more thing..." His voice sounded from across the room.

As I turned back I barely had time to evade his attack, he swung his cane only just grazing the top of my head, in this sudden event I missed his second attack, he brought his leg across, knocking me off both feet, while suspended in the air he brought down his cane.  
I was thankfully quick enough to break my fall with one hand and catch his cane mere inches from my face.

He smirked a little, I took this moment to launch a counter attack, yanking on his cane with enough force to pull him over me, as he passed over I pushed my knee up and into his chest.

But damn he was quick, he let go of his cane and placed his hand in between my knee and his chest, softening the blow by a lot, as he did he pushed off my knee and landed on the other side of me, still with mug in hand, and not a drop of it's contents wasted.

"You have good reflexes, and a knack for strategy even in the midst of battle." He spoke extending a hand to help me up, to which I took.

"Yes well I have learned to never let my guard down, even around people who don't give off any dangerous vibes." As I spoke he took a seat behind his desk, kicking his cane up from the floor as he did, catching it and gesturing for me to take a seat on the opposite side of his desk.

"A good trait to have, especially when one is a huntsman." He spoke suggestively.

"Just what are you trying to say professor?" I pushed.

"Tell me Jason, what do you plan on doing with your life?" He asked casually.

I honestly didn't know how to respond, and sat in silence for a moment.  
"I don't know... I don't know what I want to do with my life."

"I see." He looked me up and down for a second whilst taking yet another sip from his mug. "Jason you have skill, you are impressive in the manner of a surprise attack, you show the skills in analysis of your environment, and you have the over all traits of a good leader." He spoke genuinely.

"You got all that from a few seconds of self defense?" I mocked.

"Jason I think you have what it takes to become a huntsman... And I would like to offer you a place in my school."

My ears shot up at this. "But... I thought all potential students had to take part in a rigorous entrance exam before you would even consider allowing them entry."

"Well normally that is the case, however I make exceptions under special circumstances." He watched as my mind went into overdrive, the thoughts of becoming a protector of peace, a chance to actually do something with my life.

"So Jason... What do you say?"

I looked him dead in the eyes, determination on my face and in my heart... Or what's left of it.

I stood and held out my hand to him, which he took with a shake. "I'm in."

He smiled to this, placing his hand on my shoulder he gestured for me to accompany him out of the office. "Allow me to show you around."

Seeing as this was going to be my new home for the next few years, it didn't seem like to bad an idea. "Sounds good."

We barely took a step before something crossed his mind. "Oh Jason there is of course the matter of forging a weapon."

I looked at him confused for a moment. "What do you mean professor?" I asked.

"Well Jason you may be skilled in the art of hand to hand combat, but true huntsman and huntress' all bear some form of weaponry, much like you will need to when enrolled here." He explained.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand sir."

"Well, huntsman and huntress' all carry some form of weaponry, some basic, and others rather complex, we use these not just as a means of defense or battle, but also as what we call conduits, a means of releasing our aura in a safe yet practical manner." He continued.

"Yes I understand all of that professor, what I don't understand is your point."

"Huntsman and huntress' all forge their own weaponry within the confines of schools such as signal academy, designed to prepare students for a place like Beacon, the reason forging your own weapon is so important is that when done right, a huntsman releases a portion of their soul into the weapon, creating a bond between weapon and wielder."

"Professor, I understand the fundamentals of conduit forgery and aura flow, I have already forged my own weapon, I just don't use it unless necessary." I said, watching as a refreshing wash of confusion cloaked his face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand... The only places one is able to forge a conduit to the standards of a huntsman or huntress, are within schools like Signal... But from what I understand about you Jason, is that you never attended one of these schools so I ask... How were you able to craft your own weapon?" He inquired.

I stepped back from him, watching as his confusion turned to intrigue.

"Watch closely Professor..." I stomp my right foot onto the ground hard, the stone beneath us beginning to crack and convulse. "There are some things that even you may not understand."

Between the two of us the cracks grew larger, spiking and darting back and forth across the floor, creating a very rough circle in the stone, the innards of the circle began to boil and combust, forming a crater of fire that looked as though the pits of hell had begun to surface.

From the center of the crater something began to rise, a handle, followed soon after by the hilt, and finally the blade, soon enough a two handed greatsword with a demonic design to it.

Stepping onto the molten rock that surrounded the blade, I gripped the handle with both hands, pulling it from the stone and swinging it through the air, watching as a trail of fire arced off the tip of the blade.

"Professor... I would like to introduce you... To Chaoseater." I spoke as I admired the blade.  
"This blade has near immeasurable power locked within it, Many say it was forged within the pits of hell, others say it was formed to seal away the devils power..." I planted the greatsword into the ground as the crater sealed itself away once again.

"My favorite is that some believe I pried her from the hands of the first horseman of the apocalypse... War."

Ozpin looked rather impressed by the show that took place before him, he was rather intrigued by its overall design.  
It looked to be made of some sort of stone, whatever it was it was powerful, along the face of the blade it depicted several faces, near demonic faces in a constant state of agony, the handle didn't look anywhere near strong enough to support the weight of the blade, yet it did, and on closer inspection he noticed some carvings of scripture.

 _'He who thirsts for destruction'_

"And just how did you come across such a blade, if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned.

"Oh professor." I gave him a sly grin. "When reading a mystery novel you don't just skip to the last page." I let go of Chaoseater and let her sink into the stone floor, seeming to disappear from existence.

He would have interjected but there was a sudden tune that caught his attention. "Excuse me for a moment."

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a tablet opening it to see a message.

 _'Ozpin, crime in place, downtown Vale, Dust shop robbery, From Dust Till Dawn, several assailants, arriving on scene shortly.'_

"Jason I'm afraid our little tour will have to be put on hold until another time." He explained, his expression changed almost instantaneously from welcoming to professional.

"I understand, I will get out of your hair in the mean time." We exited his office and soon after the school.

We were about part ways when he spoke up. "I will contact you when I can Jason, but I like your chances."

"I appreciate the opportunity Professor." We turned to walk in opposite directions.

"Oh and Jason..." I turned Back at my name. "I never did catch your last name."

I gave him sly smile. "Hellsing... My name is Jason Hellsing."

 **OOOOOOOOOHHHH BABY I AM BACK!  
** **Man it is so good to be writing again, and I am really happy with the way this story is already turning out and I hope you all do too.  
** **Now, I don't particularly care how many views, favorites or follows this story gets right off the bat, I am just happy to be able to write once again, I am so sorry for the long break between stories, if there is anybody who used to read my other story and has come over to sus out this one please let me know in the reviews below.**

 **Also let me know what you think of this little slice of my messed up psyche.**

 **Not much else to say apart from I hope you all enjoyed what I have put forward, and as always.**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Alright rolling right into the next chapter baby, Let's do this.**

It had been a few days since my first encounter with professor Ozpin, he contacted me and let me know what was happening.

It wasn't long before I found myself sat upon an airship, making its way from Vale to the Beacon cliff, the ship was rather slow, moving about the speed of a chairlift, causing the trip to take that much longer, it wasn't all bad though, the view was incredible, plus it gave me a chance to evaluate the other students aboard, it may only be a portion of the students seeing as how there were multiple airships bringing students to Beacon.

The ship I was on was relatively empty, a small group of teens standing at the window on the right of the ship admiring the view, and even less were sitting on the other side, finding their own ways to pass the time.

I leaned against the wall and pulled out one of my all time favorite books _'XSRA's Flame'_ and began to read to pass the time.

 _'I walked though the doors of the school to only see some grape soda miss my face and hit the wall beside me. Someone came running my direction in a purple battle skirt with white snowflakes on it...'_

My attention was ripped from my book by an orange haired ball of energy darting back and forth between the windows and a boy with black hair, he seemed to be trying to sleep or meditate, either way he had his eyes closed, yet he seemed to know exactly where the girl was at all times, his ears twitching in the direction that she was every few seconds.

"REN, REN, REN YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS VIEW!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

The boy opened his eyes slowly and looked at the girl with a smile. "Sure Nora." He calmly walked over to the window, with the girl skipping behind him, as he got to the window I noticed something, his magenta eyes rapidly scanned the entire town.

I made a mental note of this and went back to my book.

 _'I walked down the hallway, I pulled a small book out of my sweatshirt pocket. I always keep it on me so no-one can get their hands on it, and it also helps that I never take off my sweatshirt...'_

My concentration was again broken, this time by something else.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU PYRRHA NIKOS!?" A girl screamed, causing almost all of the students aboard to rush over to her.

A girl with long red hair and emerald eyes stood there cornered as a mass of students surrounded her, she seemed very flustered by it all as girls screamed in excitement and guys tried throwing themselves at her.

"Pyrrha, you're an inspiration to all huntress'." One girl cried, almost in tears.

"Nikos, Nikos you and I should totally hook up." another guy said, acting as cool as he could.

"Y-You are a-all too kind, r-really I'm flattered, b-but can I please ha..." She spoke hesitantly, and seemed to be uncomfortable, however she was cut off by more apparent fans screaming in excitement.

"P-Pyrrha can you sign this for me?" A girl exclaimed, pulling a cereal box that depicted her face, seemingly out of no-where.

"Pyrrha will you be on a team with me?" Another boy asked, mere inches from the girls face.

This began to piss me off, seeing these people who were supposed to be the hero's of tomorrow, the protectors of peace all acting like sad little fan girls and boys, it was pathetic.

I put down my book and moved to the crowd, I forced my way through the crowd and just got in behind the girl, I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you want to get out of this situation take my hand, if not then so be it." I held my hand over her shoulder, after a second she took it.  
"Hold on tight." I said as I pulled her through the crowd as quick as I could.

Once we were out of the compact group I pulled her over to the other side of the ship, apparently the other students didn't like this as I heard them calling out to me.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!"

"What makes you so special dude? huh?"

"Yeah let her go."

They all complained and whined like children, I leaned into the girls ear and whispered.

"Hey go sit in the back corner seat, as far as you can from these animals." I watched as she did like I asked, a little hesitantly before turning back to the fans.

I stared them down, allowing my eyes to turn back to a blood thirsty red, A cool chill flowing from my very presence and washing over the group of students as they backed off... Well most of them anyway, a taller boy with brown, slick hair didn't seem to move, not very fazed by me.

He looked me over with his indigo eyes and smirked, I did the same, catching my own reflection on his shinning silver chest plate, the boy was tall, easily over six feet, and he seemed well put together, this amount of muscle combined with an over sized ego is never a good mix.

"What's your deal tough guy? protecting your girlfriend?" He spoke in a mocking tone.

Behind me I could hear the girl start to get up again, I held my hand back letting her know I got this.

"I don't feel the need to explain my actions to a primate such as yourself." I retorted, not once breaking eye contact.

He simply scoffed in response. "Wow those are some big words..." He slithered over to me slowly, getting well within my personal bubble.  
"But word of advice kid, since you're attending a school of warriors, you might want to spend some time working out and not reading books..." He tapped my arm mockingly before continuing.  
"And it really looks like you could use it."

As his fingers brushed over my shoulder I gripped his wrist tight, pulling him in close and whispering. "I'm going to give you one chance boy... One chance to walk away unharmed..." I squeezed his wrist tighter to emphasize my point.  
"I suggest you take it..."

I let go of him and he took a step back, giving me a rather unpleasant look, before chuckling slightly. "Oh... Now you've done it..."

Not a second later his fist accelerated towards my face, I held one arm behind my back while using the other to block his oncoming attack, catching his fist in the palm of my hand, I squeezed his clenched fist into a more compact state, forcing his own fingers to dig into his skin, easily drawing blood.

This brought about a painful grunt from the boy as he tried pulling his arm back, only being successful when I let go, he gripped his hand in pain, his veins visibly throbbing as the blood rapidly attempted to repair the wound.

"Cardin!" Another boy somewhat screamed, running in between my opponent and I, seeming to know the boy and wanting to stop the fight.

"Russel what the hell are you doing?" The one named Cardin exclaimed in a very aggravated manner.

The boy between us was wearing tattered clothing with different variants of green covering his body, including his mohawk, the only difference being his blue eyes.  
"Cardin we can deal with this kid guy later, if you get caught fighting other students on the first day, that professor dude will most likely kick you out... Or that other professor... I don't want to see what she does with that riding crop, do you?"

Cardin seemed to back off after that, something about what this Russel guy said got me thinking about Ozpin, or more specifically what we talked about in his office.

The two students backed off and I went back to my seat, picking up my book, ready to read... But something stopped me... I started to recall the conversation from a few nights prior...

 _"I am professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster here at Beacon Academy, now may I ask what you are doing here? I believe you mentioned a wallet." Something about his warm brown eyes got me to open up to him._

 _"Y-Yeah, well the short version is that I was in town and someone stole my wallet, I gave chase and ended up here, finding my wallet on your desk." I didn't feel the need to explain everything in detail._

 _"Is that so?" He took a sip from his mug. "Could you please describe the assailant for me?... What did she look like?"_

...

"She?..." My eyes widened as it hit me.  
'I never said the thief was a woman... H-How did he...' My train of thought was interrupted by a pair of emerald eyes coming into view.

"Hellooo?" She seemed to have been trying to get my attention since I took my seat.

"Oh, my apologize, I didn't mean to seem rude." I replied now regaining my focus on more current events.

"Oh no, I should be apologizing, or rather thanking you for that." She said a little awkwardly, but mainly happily.

I quickly scanned my eyes over her and took some notes, such as the fact that she wore a near full set of bronze and golden armor, the only thing that wasn't metal plating was her red skirt with some sort of red drapery hanging off of it, she had brown cut off sleeves on both arms as well as leg plating, she had brown heels with bronze trims, she also had a golden hairband atop her head that held her red hair in waist long ponytail.

"There's really no need to thank me, it all looked a little overwhelming so I thought why not." I gave her a smile, which she returned.

The remainder of the flight was filled with small talk and chit chat, I kept an eye on our surroundings, just making sure Cardin didn't try to start a round two, non of that mattered a few minutes later as the airship docked atop the cliff.

The doors opened and we all began to disembark, one of the first things I noticed sadly was a boy darting out of one of the other airships, and immediately throwing up in a trash can, I couldn't make out much of his face since it was inside the can but I made a mental note of his scraggly blonde hair, and moved on.

Shortly after an announcement was made over the school, a woman's voice echoed through the school.

"Attention to all new arrivals to Beacon, an introductory assembly will be held in the auditorium in one hour, until such time feel free to roam the school grounds to familiarize yourself, thank-you." The voice cut out and everyone was left to their own wondering.

Pyrrha seemed to have more pressing matters to attend to so we parted ways and I began to roam the campus, I was already somewhat familiar with my new surroundings thanks to Ozpin, he did end up giving me a tour when he was available so there was nothing new really to see, I knew where the auditorium was and wasn't going to get lost, so now I just had an hour to kill.

I walked for a bit until I came across my favorite thing about the school, there were courtyards all over the school for students during breaks or down periods, the main ones were mainly around the center of the school, however there were a few that were off in the darker corners of the school, not many students used them, if any at all on that note, these courtyards were far smaller than the ones in the center, but there was something about the solitude that was... Relaxing.

I made my way to the back right region of the school, ducking between a few of the buildings and archways, eventually finding myself in a secluded garden surrounded almost entirely with the high walls of the buildings, there were only two benches to sit at, and a large tree... But the view... The view was to die for... on three sides this area was walled off, but the one that wasn't had an overlook of the entire city.

I climbed the tree to one of the highest branches, I took a seat leaning against the trunk, moving a little of the brush and leaves, revealing the view from the branch.

I took my book out and began to read once again, the warmth of the soon setting sun washing over me in a warm breeze.

 **45 Minutes Later.**

 _'A blazing ball of fire pierced through the layer of dark clouds above, hurtling toward one of the bullheads at unbelievable speed. before the vessel could react, the ball of fire impacted the top of the ship and sent the bullhead into a dive straight into the water...'_

My attention was broken as my scroll went off in my pocket, the alarm I had set was going off, it was time for the introductory assembly was going to start soon.

I but a marker in my book, saving my page before making my way down the tree, I dropped from branch after branch, eventually hitting the dirt, I dusted myself off and began to walk off when I saw it... Or rather her.

There, sitting on one of the benches was a girl reading her own book, the sight of her stunned me for two reasons.

First being that I had no idea she was there, generally I have an eye for detail, noticing things before others, sound, sight, even a change in smell would get my attention, but in the time I was here, I was completely oblivious to here presence, which meant I was either really into my book, or she was very good at hiding her existence, she was even able to suppress her aura level, which is a rather advanced technique for huntsmen and huntress'.

The second reason was... Well her... She was breathtaking, she had a black buttoned-down vest with coattails over a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed a portion of her midriff, she had a black detached sleeve on her left arm and black ribbons wrapped around her right wrist, she had white short shorts over stockings that start at black under the shorts and gradually fade to purple as they reach her ankle high boots, she also had a black scarf wrapped around her neck.

Atop her long black hair sat a little black bow, and there was a split moment where it looked to twitch, though it could have been the wind, but what caught my attention most... Was her eyes... Her beautiful amber eyes, complimented by a hint of purple eye shadow.

I was caught completely off guard by this, so much so that I couldn't bring myself to speak... Before I knew it she was gone, once I regained my senses I looked for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Did I imagine her?..." I whispered to myself.

I put it out of my mind and made my way to the auditorium, I had about ten minutes before the assembly started so I wasn't in a hurry, I strolled through the school watching as other new arrivals hurried along, passing one of the buildings I felt something land on my head, it was light so no harm done.

I picked it off my head and realized it was a feather, a black feather, I looked up and saw a crow flapping about around the roof top, and legs hanging over the edge, I could just make out the figure of someone sitting on the corner of the roof.

He seemed to be talking to the bird as it landed on his hand, I couldn't really see their face but I could make out their hair, it was black and kind of long, just past their shoulders.

I put it aside and went on my way, though I couldn't help but wonder who they were, but never the less I made it into the auditorium in time for the assembly.

I walked into the hall only to be greeted by the sight of well over one hundred new arrivals gathered around a stage, upon said stage stood a female professor with long, pale blonde hair and oval glasses, covering lime green eyes, she had a stern look about her and she knew it, many people stepping a little back from the stage as she looked at them.

Soon enough Ozpin stepped up and began to welcome everybody... More or less, something about him seemed off, he didn't have as much of a warm look about him as he did in our previous encounters, and his speech was somewhat distant, as if he didn't want anybody to know something, what that something was remained to be a mystery for the rest of the speech.

Eventually this other professor stepped in and explained what would be happening for tonight.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed." And with that both her and Ozpin left, leaving us all to roam once again.

I left the auditorium and continued to explore, I passed by the same building as before only to see the person from earlier was gone.

 **10:30 pm**

All of the new students had gathered in the ballroom like instructed, the floor was layered with temporary beds, some people had already claimed some for the night while others just sat around talking.

I scanned the room and noticed someone, the boy with the scraggly blonde hair from the airships was walking past... In baby blue full-body pajamas, with matching blue bunny slippers, and a white bunny head on the chest.

I shook my head and left the room, walking out into the night.

I eventually found myself on the roof, looking out at the town in the distance.

"It's going to be a long night."

 **It is finally done, thank-you so much for reading everyone, I am starting to love this story, and have a lot, and I mean A LOT of places to take this, I must however apologize for the very late upload of this chapter, it has been a while since I last wrote a story with passion so I haven't really gotten into the hang of at least one chapter a week yet, but don't worry I will get there eventually.**

 **you might have to wait a little bit inn between chapters for now though and again I am sorry, but I am in the middle of exam month right now so I have been studying and working my mind until it fries, so please bear with me on the chapter uploads.**

 **There isn't really much to say apart from that, again thank-you for reading, I love you all for it, please leave some reviews on what you think so far, any pointers I may take into consideration, or even just to say 'hello' I will reply to them when I am available.**

 **And as always... PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	3. A forest of fortunes

**Straight into it baby, straight into it.**

I found myself atop a cliff, looking out over the emerald forest, I was standing on a metal plate with students either side of me, it was time... For the initiation.

I stood with my arms crossed whilst listening to Ozpins explanation of what was to come.

"After you've partnered up, Make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die, you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return t the top of the cliff, We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" He spoke.

"Yeah um... Sir?" the blonde haired boy from last night squeaked.

"Good, Now take your positions." Ozpin instructed.

I took his advice and loosened up, cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders, watching as the student on the far end was launched out over the forest.

It was only a matter of time before I too would be launched into a forest of danger, I watched as student after student disappeared into the green sea of leaves below.

I turned around, facing away from the forest, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, listening to that metallic clicking right before each launch.

I could hear the blonde boy questioning what was going on, it seemed as though he wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing.

 _*Click*_

The student before me took flight, laughing as he did.

'My turn.' I felt the metal plate below me push out with intense force, shooting me out into the forest below, I watched as the other students got smaller and smaller the further I flew.

I rolled backwards in the air, gripping the nearest tree branch I could before hitting the forest floor, leaving a small crater where I landed, I brushed off some dust before making my way through the thick tree lines, pushing branch after branch out of my way.

I heard a loud explosion above me, I looked up only to catch a glimpse of golden hair fly overhead, soon followed by a jovial "Woo Hoo."

I found it funny for a moment, at least that was before I realized the situation I was now in, It seems the noise that was made from whomever flew overhead had drawn out any near by grimm, it didn't seem like too much of a hassle though, only a few beowolves, not even worth calling for Chaoseater.

I could see three enemies before me, also sensing two behind me, They let out their ferocious growls and snarls as they surrounded me, waiting for me to make my move, why keep them waiting.

I chose my target and charged, plunging my fist directly through ones stomach, it took a moment for the others to register what had just happened, for a moment I thought they might retreat, after all it was a very basic natural instinct.

However I was wrong, instead two decided to charge me from either side, I took quick action catching ones claw in the palm of my hand, it looked confused for the split second before pulling it forward and using its body as a meat shield, allowing it to take the cutting blow from the other that attacked before dropping its body and digging my foot into the others side, removing a decent chunk of its midriff.

Only two remain before me, They looked to each other, then back to me before taking off in the opposite direction, it looked as though they had finally gotten the message, it would take a lot more than a few beowolves to take me down...

I was about to continue when a bone chilling roar echoed from within the trees followed by a horrendous screech from above.

Two very large Ursa emerged from where the beowolves had retreated not moments before, and on top of that a Nevermore decided to join the fun.

"This might actually require Chaoseater." I said extending my hand, allowing the ground to rumble and boil beneath it.

I fiery pit emerged from the ground revealing the depths of hell below as the blade of pure destruction rose from within, gripping the handle my body became engulfed in a hot blaze like aura, able to inspire fear in the very depths of even the most brutal of souls.

Wielding the massive blade with one hand was tough, the weight pulling and tugging on every muscle within my right arm, trying to rip my arm from its very socket.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath to compile myself, feeling the power run through me was exhilarating, adrenaline coursed through my veins, heightening all of my senses, my aura flared as I opened my eyes, the color turning neither blue nor red, but instead an empty black, almost looking as though I was possessed by a demon, I smiled wide, baring my teeth as they sharpened into wolf like fangs, capable of tearing clean through flesh and bone, my fingernails becoming jagged and sharp, similar to those of a lion.

One of the Ursa grew impatient and charged, quickly followed by the other, I swung Chaoseater into the ground before them causing a fiery explosion that rippled through dirt and stone, the first Ursa leaped over it and continued its charge, the other wasn't so lucky, tripping up and the now loose stone and tumbling to the ground.

I took my chance and rushed the first Ursa, jumping into the air and bringing my blade down atop its skull, splitting it in two as flames rippled through its body, rupturing its internal organs and rendering it deceased.

The second seemed to have re-gained its footing and was once again on its charge toward me, I looked up and noticed the Nevermore taking aim, this was not good, I rushed the second Ursa getting in close, close enough for it to attack, swinging its thick arm toward my head, I dropped to my knees, my momentum allowing me to slide underneath the beast, right in time to evade the flurry of tree sized fetal feathers that rained from the sky, piercing the Ursa and killing it almost instantly, my momentum was enough to carry me out from beneath and back onto my feet.

Both Ursa were dead and all that remained was the Nevermore, Or so I thought.

I looked up and saw someone on the back of the Nevermore, it was a boy running along its back up towards its head, he was slashing at its feathers with what looked like dual scythes, one in each hand, he was fast and seemed to have incredible balance being able to run along an unstable surface that was thrashing back and forth with every slice of his blades.

The boy eventually made it to the Nevermores head, he stopped before jumping higher into the air, as he came back down he was flipping, gaining more and more speed before colliding with the beasts skull, as I looked closer I saw his scythes dug deep into the Nevermores head.

The creature stopped flapping its wings and began to fall back to the earth, the boy removed his weapons and leaped from atop the beast, descending rapidly and landing a little ways away from myself, he shrugged off his shoulders as he stood again, he looked toward me, noticing my rather unique features.

He walked over to me and looked me over, taking note of my strange features, I quickly retracted my claws and let my teeth return to normal, I looked at him and he gestured to my eyes, which I let melt back to their natural blue color.

"That was impressive work with the Nevermore." I stated to him.

"Thank-you." His voice was deep, but in a mild mannered sort of way. "I see you handled the Ursa rather well."

"They were nothing." I replied.

"Right... I'm Desmond by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Jason." I replied shaking his hand. "I guess this means we're partners." I planted Chaoseater in the ground and let her sink away into the fiery depths once again.

"It seems that way, but we can discuss that as we walk, we still need to obtain one of the relics." He spoke as he started to talk.

"Wow all business huh?" I joked.

"No, I just don't want to spend anymore time in this forest than I have to." He spoke calmly.

I noticed that his scythes now had the blades folded into the handles, I took a moment to observe this boy as I walked behind him.

He had black hair that reached just past his shoulders, Vengeful orange eyes, he wore a black tank top, and though he may have had some muscle he wasn't particularly buff, he also wore black baggy cargo pants, he had black sneakers with a silver flame design running along the side of them, there was something interesting, his right arm displayed a tattoo, starting t his wrist and running its way half way to his elbow, it was mainly black ink which stood out from his pale skin, he almost looked cold, yet not a single shutter crossed his body.

The design of the tattoo depicted the grand reaper of souls himself, _Death_ , He was clutching his scythe as the blade hung over his hooded head, the tip was lathered in a green substance that dripped down into the reapers hand, within the substance I could make out faces, calm, relaxed faces, My guess was that they are souls the reaper had well... Reaped...

He stopped dead a few moments later, nearly causing me to run into him.

He seemed to be listening for something, then I heard it, gunfire, Someone was fighting for their lives.

"Come on." Desmond spoke as he rushed toward the sounds of battle.

As we got closer the noise got louder, sounds of gunfire and grimm, Desmond was ahead of me, he was definitely fast, he took a large step and launched himself into the trees, now kicking off branch after branch, this at least gave him the high ground as we gained on the sounds of distress.

The conflict was now in sight, it looked to be a boy and a girl in an all out brawl with the grimm, we stopped just short of the battle, quickly taking in the surroundings, enemies, and the potential allies.

Before us was a large group of beowolves, along with one Ursa.

In the middle of the fray stood a boy, he looked to be my age, he wore... Well that's the weird thing... It didn't look like clothing, but more it was body armor, not riot armor, not military armor, and not medieval armor either, it looked like the armor was part of him, almost like a full body exo-suit, thin plating of tough material all over his body, separating in certain sections to allow optimal movement and agility, the suit stopped at his neck, though one could not see his face, he wore a mask that covered from the center of top section on his skull, down to under his chin, leaving visor slits to allow sight, this mask allowed his hair to jet out from the back of his head, his hair was a deep mix of dark blue and a light green.

He wielded what looked like two pistols, in his right hand was what looked like a powerful revolver, the barrel was decent length and he seemed to wield it very naturally as if they were connected, every shot from that pistol seemed to have explosive results.  
In his other hand he held a similar gun, it had a revolving chamber much like the first gun, though this one had a slight modification to it, the the barrel... Well there were four of them, I assume to allow for a rapid barrage of bullets.

He was fast and very precise, he barely moved his body, rapidly switching from target to target, firing round after round, dropping grimm after grimm.

'He's good.' I thought to myself as I turned my attention to the girl.

She was facing off against the Ursa, She wore armor, a lot more traditional than the boy, her armor consisted of midnight purple leg braces with gold trims, purple combat boots, purple forearm braces with gold trims, a breast plate that left her midriff out in the open, a headband that kept the hair out of her face, she also had a long purple butt cape that reached from her hips to past her knees, her hair wasn't particularly long, maybe about the same length as Desmond, only differences were that hers was purple and stood up rather than hang over her shoulders, all of this tied together with her deep purple eyes.

She wielded a long whip, it wrapped around her body almost like a snake, the handle was golden, nothing too special, though the actual whip was made of metal, the tip was in the shape of a phoenix head, what was different about this weapon however is that all along the whip there were segments, where it seemingly split apart, when she swung it towards the Ursa I could see them separate, what was odd is that the segments looked to be held together with her aura, it was very impressive.

Desmond observed from the trees much like I did from the ground, the boy was swiftly taking care of every beowolf in sight, rapidly firing his pistols and hitting his targets without fault, The girl was lashing at the Ursa, letting her whip leave gashes in the beasts chest, it didn't seem to like this and dove toward her, she merely side stepped and allowed her whip to wrap around its neck, she pulled tight and the whip cut clean through its throat, successfully decapitating the creature.

Once the two had disbanded their foes, they looked to each other and nodded in approval, it seems they were indeed already partners.

I looked up to Desmond who gave me a nod, basically meaning. 'Let's meet them.'

Just as we were about to emerge from the trees and brush, there was a loud hiss followed by an even louder crash.

A black king Taijitu had charged from the other side of the clearing, seems it wanted to get a little taste of these two, The boy took aim and began to rain fire of the serpent, distracting it while the girl got in close, slashing and bombarding the creature with her whip.

Unfortunately the beast didn't seem too fazed by their efforts, Desmond and myself felt it time to intervene, I darted around to the side of the snake, sticking to the trees as not to be seen, Desmond on the other hand decided on a frontal attack, he blasted out from the tree branches with scythes in hands, he slid on his knees under the other boys line of fire, quickly getting to his feet once again, he dove through the air and between the girls whip lashes, finally making it to the beast.

He ran straight up to the base of the snake and dug both scythes into its belly, before leaping upwards, dragging his blades through the Taijitu's body, it thrashed about and let out a primal screeching hiss as it shook Desmond off and back to the other two, it raised its head seconds before its strike, the three students all evaded apart letting the serpents head collide with the floor.

Now was my time to strike, I rushed out of the bushes with my claws drawn out, the snakes tail swung toward me, this was perfect, I dug my nails into the beast and held on as it thrashed me about, once I gained my footing on its back I charged for the head, running along its back I took pot shots and slashed back and forth with my claws, doing little damage to the beast, I made it to the head as the serpent tried to shake me off once again.

I slid down slightly, getting just below its lower jaw and halting, without a minute of delay I plunged my claws deep into its throat, pushing far enough to do some serious damage, I swung around letting my claws cut through the beasts flesh, near decapitating it as it dropped to the ground, dead.

I looked up from the corpse and noticed the other three watching me.

I walked over, having retracted my claws by this point. "You two fight well." I said.

"Not so bad yourself." The girl replied. "The names Terra."

The boy spoke up with a simple. "Ghost."

"I'm Jason." I introduced myself.

"Desmond, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I think we should focus on our goal." Desmond spoke up, he took a few steps before I stopped him.

"Hold on." I had my hand on his shoulder, keeping him from walking off. "Somethings wrong."

"What?" Terra asked.

I looked around for a second before realizing, I held out my hand as Chaoseater shot out of the ground.

I gripped the handle and took a defensive stance, the others quickly doing the same, assuming there was some form of danger near by.

"Jason, what is it? What can you see." Desmond questioned.

"It's the Taijitu..." I said, my eyes darting back and forth along the tree line.

Ghost spoke up. "What about it?"

A loud hiss echoed around us.

"They always travel in pairs." Upon my words a white Taijitu launched out of the bush, fangs drawn it was thirsty for blood.

The four of us disbanded and surrounded the slithering beast.

It thrashed about in between us, this one was going to be more dangerous than the last, it was acting out like an animal backed into a corner, and that is when they become the most unpredictable.

Terra was the first to strike, she lashed out as the beast, drawing its attention, it worked as it thrust its head towards her, Desmond took this opportunity and charged forward, he dove onto the snake and planted his scythes into its tough skin, it shook about trying to loose him but Desmond had a hell of a grip, as the serpent thrashed about, its tail struck Terra, sending her back and colliding hard with a tree.

"Damn it, Desmond get to Terra!" I shouted.

Desmond followed my instructions and removed his blades from the Taijitu as it swung toward her, the momentum carried him off the beasts head and sliding over to Terra.

I stood before the beast, it rose its head once again, I slowly walked toward the snake, slowly gaining speed until I was in a sprint, I leaped into the air with Chaoseater in hand, the serpent lunged its head forward, catching me in its mouth... Or rather I caught it.

Holding Chaoseater over my head I was able to stop its two top fangs, I hand my left foot on the serpents lower jaw holding it open as I planted my right foot into the ground, holding back the force of the giant beast.

"GHOST NOW!" I yelled.

Ghost sped over to me as the Taijitu began to regain its composure, it pushed with great force, my foot was being pushed into the ground, it had better leverage there wasn't much I could do in this position.

Thankfully I felt a hand on my back push with intense force, Ghost was behind me holding the weight of the snake back, he his single barreled pistol over my shoulder aiming down the Taijitu's throat.

"Finish this." I spoke confidently.

Ghost tightened his finger pulling the trigger, a loud bang split my ear as a single bullet left the chamber, and fired down the snakes throat.

I felt Ghosts arm wrap around my stomach as he pulled me from the serpents mouth, letting the massive force of its jaw slam shut on itself.

Not seconds later there was the sound of an explosion, we watched as the Taijitu's mid section split in two with a puff of smoke leaving the inside.

"Thanks Ghost." I said as we walked over to the other two.

"Don't mention it." He replied simply.

"Terra are you alright?" I asked as Desmond was helping her to her feet.

"I-I'm fine." She replied shakily.

"She's not fine, it looks like she might have a fractured rib." Desmond spoke up.

"I said I'm fine Desmond." She spoke with a hint of vinegar.

"Are you able to walk?" I asked.

"S-Sure." She stuttered as she took a step forward, though she fumbled and dropped back to her knees, clutching at her ribs.

"So that's a no then, someones gotta carry her." I suggested.

Ghost stepped forward and picked her up bridal style. "I've got her." He spoke as she flailed about with crimson cheeks.

"W-What are you doing, I-I said I can walk myself." She spoke in a fluster.

"Clearly you can't, Ghost are you okay with this?" I asked.

"She's my partner, this is my duty." He replied.

"Alright it's settled then, let's get a move on." Desmond spoke up. "Let's just hope we don't come across any more conflicts."

We made our way through the trees, headed for this temple Ozpin spoke of.

 **20 Minutes Later.**

We had been walking for a while and luckily we didn't encounter any more grimm attacks, I presume they are preoccupied with the other students in the forest.

It wasn't long until we finally came across the temple, we made our way over and were presented with several podiums, some of which held chess pieces, some other not though.

"I guess this is it?" I questioned, looking over the pieces.

"What did he say again? each pair must take one?" Desmond asked.

"That's correct, one relic to each pair." Ghost spoke formally.

I walked along and came across a white castle piece. "Wanna go for this one Desmond? you could be king of the castle?" I asked holding up the piece.

He thought for a second, before walking over to another piece and holding it up. "I prefer the sound of a black knight, what do you say?"

"Works for me, what one are you two gonna take?" I asked the other two.

"A black knight sounds pretty good to be honest." Terra spoke up from Ghosts arms. "Ghost?"

He simply nodded in agreement. "Fair enough." Desmond spoke as he picked up the second black knight and tossed it to Terra. "Think fast."

She caught it and looked at it. "What do you think they mean?" She asked.

"Beats me, let's just get back to the cliff." I spoke as we made our way back toward the cliff face.

The journey back was pretty un-eventful, the occasional beowolf jumping out of nowhere, nothing major, it took a bit but we eventually found ourselves at the base of the cliff.

"I guess we're supposed to make our own way back up huh?" I said looking up the cliff.

"Looks that way, but how are we meant to get Terra up, she can't climb with a broken rib." Desmond pointed out.

I looked to Ghost for suggestions, but to my surprise he wasn't there, I looked up and saw that he was already scaling the stone face with Terra on his back.

"Wow, what's with that guy? He's like a man on a mission." I said watching in aw.

"He is on a mission, as are we." Desmond spoke as he backed away from the cliff face, he then shot off running forward, hitting the cliff face with his foot and bolting upward, now sprinting up the vertical stone.

"Good point." My nails returned to their claw state, giving me an easy grip on the stone face, I made my way up with the others, Desmond was the first to the top since he was running, next was Ghost and Terra as they had a head start, and last was me.

At the top Ozpin was waiting for us. "Congratulations you four, you have successfully retrieved the relics and made it back to the top of the cliff, if you would make your way to the auditorium there will be an assembly held once everyone has returned." He spoke professionally.

We all nodded and did so.

"Terra, are you gonna be alright sitting through the assembly? We could take you to the infirmary if you want?" I asked as she clutched at her ribs once again, while sat in Ghosts arms.

"I should be fine, I'll go after the assembly." She replied as we all made our way into the auditorium.

There were a few students who had already completed their mission, we took a seat and waited for the return of the rest.

 **45 Minutes Later.**

The last of the students had finally made it back, and Ozpin had begun the assembly... Well it was more of a ceremony, he was putting all of the new formed partnerships into their teams of four.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR." Ozpin spoke paused as the crowd clapped and cheered, before continuing.  
"Lead by, Jaune Arc."

The blonde boy looked in disbelief. "Congratulations young man."

Next up was us.

"Jason Hellsing, Desmond Vidar, Ghost Vulcan, Terra Nemesis, The four of you collected the black knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JDGT, _(Judgement),_ Lead by Jason Hellsing."

I was honestly surprised when he labeled me as the leader of our team, though I have to admit, I;m happy with my team, and it was going to be fun working with them... Or at least, I hope so.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you collected the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose."

The Blonde girl on the team almost tackles the young one screaming. "I'm so proud of you!"

I almost didn't hear it, but Ozpin mumbles under his breath. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year."

'What does he know that we don't know?... I guess I'll have to wait and find out another day.'

 **And that is it for chapter number 3, I'm sorry it took so ling but exams are officially over and there should be WAY less distractions from now on, I really hope you all liked this chapter and the characters I have put forward.**

 **Now a few things I need to address:**

 **1: I made this chapter a little longer than normal in order to make up for being gone for almost 2 weeks, hope you all like that.**

 **2: If you like what you're reading then I urge you to review the chapter, if you have an account I will message you back personally and I will listen to any and all ideas, praises or criticism from all of you.**

 **3: If I know you in person then I ask you don't review, I'd much prefer to hear what you think in person.**

 **Apart from those quick points the rest is pretty straight forward, if you like the story please favorite, or follow, or both it really shows me how many of you like it, and honestly it's what drives me to pump out more chapters, anyway love you all and thank-you for reading and as always...**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	4. Training

**Welcome once again ladies and gentlemen, time for another installment of 'A Blood Stained Soul.'  
Hope you enjoy.**

"Looks like this is it." I gestured towards the dorm room door.

"Good, this bag is getting heavy." Terra complained.

"Terra your bag has wheels... And Ghost is carrying it for you..." Desmond spoke, whilst Ghost simply shrugged.

"Hey he offered." She spoke in her defense.

I swiped my new scroll over the holographic lock and opened the door, we all stepped in presented with the sight of our new home for the rest of our time here.

"Not bad." I said optimistically looking over the room.

There was one window in the middle of the back wall, There were four beds, two on either side of the window, immediately to our left was a bathroom, to the right the room bent around a corner seeing as the room was a corner room, around that corner were two sets of draws supposedly for partners to share,there was an empty bookcase next to the far right bed, other than that there wasn't much, though the room was rather spacious, one of the advantages of having a corner room was that it was generally larger than hallway rooms, seeing as the room worked around a corner.

"So who takes what bed?" Desmond asked.

Terra walked over to the far left bed and took a seat. "I call this one." She spoke jovially.

Ghost moved to the one next to her, dropping his bag on the bed and wheeling Terra's to the foot of her bed, after which he sat on his bed which creaked under him, that suit of armor of his seemed to weigh a fair bit, yet he refused to remove it, nor did he seem effected or slowed from the weight.

"I got this one." Desmond said sitting on the next one, leaving myself with the far right bed, which would end up working in my favor.

Desmond dropped his duffel bag on his bed, and looked around. "We're gonna need to get some things for this room."

"Yeah well you guys can think about that, I'm gonna head to the infirmary and get this rib looked at... Um Ghost?" Terra asked in a rather shy manner.  
"Do you think you could help me?" Without a word he stood and picked her up with ease.

"Damn dude, you sure you don't want either of us to help?" I asked to which he simply shook his head, before leaving the room, with Terra in his arms.

Once they were out of earshot I went on to sit on my bed, I looked around thinking of what we could get to fill the empty spaces of our new home.

"Hey Jason?" Desmond called.

I look over to the now open window to see him sitting on the window sill with one leg hanging out over the four story drop.

"What's up?" I asked as he looked to the three adjacent beds, then to my bed.

"Where's your bag?" He indicated to my teammates bags and then to the lack there of mine.

"Oh right, my dads dropping it off later today." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay then."

I watched as Desmond held out his hand, allowing a crow to perch itself upon his fingers, it had shinny black feathers and orange eyes.

"What's with the bird D." I asked.

He looked to me then back to the bird. "Oh right, Jason this is Dust, he's kind of like a pet..." Upon that word the crow squawked loudly in his ear. "Alright sorry... He's more of a companion." He corrected himself, I was amazed at how human like the bird was, it nodded to him once he spoke.  
"Dust, this is Jason, he's my new partner, and the leader of our team." He held out his hand to me and gestured for me to do the same.

I did so and watched as Dust leaped onto my hand. "Whoa." Was all I said as I stroked his feathers, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Looks like he likes you, hopefully he acts the same around the others." Desmond joked, only for Dust to caw back at him. "What? is it now?"  
Now Dust jumped back onto Desmond's arm cawing again.  
"Our other two teammates... Why do you think there are two other beds in this room?" He asked only receiving more squawks and caws in response.  
"No, one's not for you, those two are for Ghost and Terra."

"Uh... Do you two want to be alone?... Because I can go..." I said meekly.

"No, no it's okay, he gets a little picky sometimes, he only makes a fuss because he can, I mean he prefers to sleep outside anyway." Desmond replied shaking his arm a little, clearly in order to let Dust leave, which he did.

"Right." I walked over to the window sill which was now vacant, and looked out to the now setting sun.  
"Hell of a day huh?"

He looked to me and out to the orange glow of the sun. "Got that right... I mean... Initiation was intense, a Nevermore, two King Taijitu, a few Ursa and countless Beowolves."

It wasn't long before the sky fell to the night.

Ghost walked in not long after and sat on his bed.

"Hey hows Terra man?" I asked upon his return.

"Her aura was able to take most of the blow from that King Taijitu, though there was some damage to three of her ribs on her left side, just over the heart, three fractures." He spoke with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Is she going to be alright?" Desmond asked.

"The doctor said if it weren't for her aura... Then it was very possible for a shard of her own rib to dislodge and pierce her heart, killing her almost instantly..." He stopped, clearly this was tougher on him than we thought.

"Damn man, that's rough... But the point of this news is that she will be okay, and soon enough she will be back here with us." I spoke trying to reassure him.

"Yeah that's right, she'll be back soon enough, then I'm sure we'll get sick of her pretty quick." Desmond joked.

"There's something else..." He spoke up, catching both our attentions. "The doctor said that these sorts of injuries were very unusual for a simple strike from a King Taijitus tail, especially since her aura took most of the punishment..."

"What does that mean?..." Desmond asked now sounding confused.

Ghost looked contemplative for a moment before answering. "I don't know."

Something was wrong, non of this made sense, even though they are big, King Taijitus are only considered dangerous because of their piercing fangs and extremely volatile venom, but they've never been high on the concern list just from a tail.

"Hey, the doc said she'll be okay, that's all that matters to me right now, so how about we get some sleep? first classes tomorrow." I held a fake smile for the time being, but this was far from over.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

I lay on my back, in the pitch black of night, it was getting late but it didn't mean anything to me, I listened to the sounds of my teammates sleeping, a snore here and a quiet shuffle there.

Once I was sure they were asleep I got out of bed, I walked over to the window and opened it looking over the four story drop, I made sure one more time that they were asleep before leaping out and down to the pavement below.

I made my way back to my secluded garden that looked over the city.

It wasn't long before I reached the stunning view, the glow of the street lights and stores in the distance, complimented by the moon light above was simply beautiful, instead of climbing the tree again I decided to just sit on the edge of the cliff, allowing my legs to dangle over the drop.

It was about one or two in the morning but I could see for miles, one of the positive traits of being a faunus.

Since I was supposed to be in bed I was wearing my bed gear, grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

I pulled my book out of my pocket and found my last mark, and picked up where I left off.

 _'A blazing ball of fire pierced through the layer of dark clouds above, hurtling toward one of the bullheads at unbelievable speed. before the vessel could react, the ball of fire impacted the top of the ship and sent the bullhead into a dive straight into the water...'_

 **5:00 am.**

 _'Back up in the stands. "You know, I haven't actually seen Allix fight much. She stays back and fire arrows, but that's all I've seen." Rex said, spiking up curiosity in the group._

 _"Come to think of it, she really hasn't shown off at all. She stays out of the fights and just watches, not even considering showing her skills." Xera added._

My attention was once again pulled out of my book and back into the reality that surrounded me as my scroll staring beeping again, I turned off the alarm and took note of the time.

'Five am huh? better start heading off.' I again marked my spot in the book and proceeded to make my way to our new room.

I scaled the wall outside our room, eventually reaching our still open window, I looked in and saw that Desmond and Ghost were still asleep.

"God damn it you two." I whispered to myself. I was hoping they were awake but now I'm left with a dilemma. I don't want to just lay here for another hour or two waiting for those two to wake up, but there's nothing for me to do here.

I thought about it for a bit before it dawned on me. This is a school for warriors... They gotta have a gym or training room or something.

I was already wearing what could be considered work out clothes. I grabbed a bottle out of my bag and left the room.

Not long after, I found the gym. There were taps along the way so I could fill my water bottle.

As I walked in I noticed something. There was barely any people there, which was weird to me... But then again it was five in the morning, maybe these students weren't as dedicated as I thought. Though I couldn't really complain, there were a few people, plus this did free up most of the gear. My favorite being the simulator.

It was a dome like structure in the corner of the room, with several just like it running along the wall of the gym. on the inside was what looked like a skintight suit and a head set. The idea was that you put on the suit and it would record your workout through the simulation, the head gear was more like a helmet more than anything.

The point of the helmet was to play on your senses. sight, sound, smell and taste. touch was taken care of with the rest of the suit, once in the gear you could start a virtual simulation. there were default ones to choose from or you could create a custom situation.

The dome was sealed to increase the reality of the simulation, there was a screen on the outside that would show the simulation you were in to anyone passing by if you chose to. most people used it as a bragging right. showing off to anyone who caught a glimpse of the screen.

In order to make the simulation personal you could calibrate the settings so you would be in your own battle gear, with your own weapon and abilities. such as ones semblance and motor skills.

I stepped into the dome and waited for the door to seal shut behind me before slipping into the suit. It was a tight fit, but that was to be expected. I slid the helmet over my head and was presented with a screen with several prompts and settings.

I went down the list, starting with name and moving on to stats.

 _Please enter name below:  
_ Jason Hellsing.

 _Age and year level:  
_ 17 - 1st year.

 _Please stand still while scan is in progress:_

The program scanned my physical attributes, my height, my weight and my proportions.

 _Scanning...  
Complete._

 _Please link your scroll to our network:_

My scroll held all of the information on my abilities and stats. Including my faunus features, my semblance, my aura level, etc.

 _Scanning...  
Complete._

 _Would you like a default scenario or a custom scenario?  
_ Default.

 _Please select a scenario:_

I was presented with five different screens displaying what each option had in store for me.

1: Escort Mission:  
Your objective for this mission is to safely escort a political diplomat to his meeting. Depending on difficulty, you will face varying degrees of enemy encounters. Your job is to eliminate or incapacitate all who pose a threat.  
The diplomat will be located within a limousine lead by two security officials on motorcycles, they are programmed to assist in defending the diplomat, though they may prove useless depending on difficulty.

Next a map was displayed in front of me, showing the route the convoy would be taking and it's eventual destination.

2: Extermination:  
A quadrant outside the walls of the city has become overrun with creatures of grimm. Your mission is to eradicate the town of all grimm that are considered dangerous. (All of them)

A layout of the town was displayed before me.

3: Rescue Mission:  
A figure of power's daughter has been kidnapped for ransom by a group of extremists. Your mission is to track and recover the hostage alive, return her to safety and deal with anyone who poses a threat to future attacks.

A picture of the girl was shown before me along with a description of the extremists.

4: Commando Mission:  
You will be thrown into enemy territory and will be forced to fight for survival. You will be faced with creatures of grimm as well as violent extremists. You will be without a weapon and will only have a set limit of time to either make one or go without. Depending on difficulty the assault will last for set amounts of time, with periodical breaks for recovery.

A list was set forth of the difficulty to time ratio.

5: Infiltration:  
In this scenario your mission will be to infiltrate an enemy fortification and retrieve valuable data and get out un-noticed. depending on difficulty, guards and sentries will be stronger and more vigilant. You will be equipped with your own protection and weaponry, but you will be provided with optional gear for different situations.

A layout of the complex was put forth for inspection.

I put my hand out and selected the escort mission.

 _Would you like your experience to be displayed on our monitors?:  
Yes -  
No -  
Random -  
_I selected the random option, since there were so few people in the gym at the time, it didn't matter either way.

 _Please select difficulty:  
Recruit - (Suggested for 1st years)  
Experienced -  
Huntsmen -  
Apocalypse -  
_I put out my hand and selected Experienced. The was a quick flash of red as an error message popped up before me.

 _ERROR -  
Something has gone wrong. Your choice has not registered correctly. Please choose again._

I was presented again with the difficulty options, but before I could choose experienced the menu closed and began the simulation. It was weird but I shrugged it off and prepared myself.

I was submerged in darkness as the simulation booted up. Not long passed before the world started to form around me and I found myself on a rooftop.

I looked around and noticed it was noon, I looked over the edge of the building and saw a street. It wasn't long before the limousine with two escorts came rolling along. As it passed I gave chase, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

While not much was happening I took note of the realism. The detail in the simulation just made it really feel as though I was on a mission in the real world. Really leaping from roof to roof.

It had only been about two or three minutes and something was already wrong. I spotted a group of extremists, all gathered in an alley. I was a little ahead of the convoy so I thought it best to disperse these criminals quickly, before they have a chance to jeopardize the mission.

I called upon Chaoseater, which shot out of the ground before me. I took a hold of her handle and dropped down from the rooftop above the alleyway and around the corner.

I swiftly moved over to the corner and took an offensive stance, before darting around and taking action... Or I would have if I wasn't thrown off by the sight of the military.

I was about to question what was happening, but they spotted me and attacked. There were about seven of them, all wielding assault rifles, all aimed in my direction.

"We've been spotted, take him out!" One of them called as they all opened fire.

I was able to block most of them with Chaoseater, but some made it through. I darted back around the corner to catch my breath, though it wasn't much before some of them followed around. taking aim and firing again.

I was caught completely off guard. The experienced setting should only have violent extremist with explosives at best. but these were armed military force, it didn't make any sense. I swung Chaoseater around over my head and slashed down in an arcing fashion, allowing an arc of flames to flow from the blade toward the enemy.

This was able to knock a few of them of their feet, but it wasn't enough to defeat any of them completely.

I had to think quickly. The convoy was making its way down the street toward us, I couldn't allow the diplomat to take any harm or it would look bad on my records.

The soldiers were getting back to their feet. I swung Chaoseater and let go of the handle, letting her fly toward the enemy in front. As she did I release my claws once again from their confines, and charged forward. Diving over Chaoseater whilst still in midair, I was able to catch them off guard and dig my claws into the closest soldiers chest. He groaned and dropped his assault rifle on my foot, which I used to kick at one of the other guards and smacking them in the chin. I also took this opportunity to throw the soldier at another soldier, my claws dislodged from his chest with a streak of blood.

The other four soldiers emerged from around the corner all firing upon me immediately. One was down for the count, this only left six. four armed and two in a daze.

I dove to the side and took shelter behind the two dazed enemies. the rain of bullets stopped quickly. I grabbed the two by the collars and lifted them into the air. I threw one at the others and kicked the other in the spine, giving him a spin as he flew at the others.

While they were distracted I sprinted forward.

With my momentum I leaped into the air and planted both of my feet into ones chest, effectively throwing him into the wall with a loud crunch, and falling onto my back on the floor in the process.

I swung my legs around and spun up into a small whirlwind of kicks, hitting deep into each of the solders stomachs. winding a few of them.  
I kicked up off the ground and dove out of the group, rolling over to Chaoseater and pulling her from the stone she was embedded in.

I moved to the group, who had taken fire upon me once again. I held out Chaoseater, as she was able to take most of the fire. A few stray bullets here and there breaking my defense, and grazing me. Nothing to devastating.

I was able to get close enough however to unleash a flurry of slices and jabs, effectively turning my enemies to a red pulp. Just in time for the limousine to pass by.

"Great... One group down... Who knows how many to go."

 **Okay, first of all right off the bat I want to apologize for being gone for over a month but some things came up.  
** **I had to take care of my exams, finish school, get used to not having something to wake me up like school, have a ton of work, legit work, and a hell of a lot of Christmas shopping to get over with.**

 **Again I'm sorry for taking so long but there wasn't much I could do.  
Other than that there isn't much else to say apart from Merry Christmas to you all.  
Seasons greetings, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Diwali, and Ramadan. Sorry if I missed some holidays or beliefs but I'm not an encyclopedia.  
Either way happy holidays everybody, there will be more to come soon, BUT I may be gone between now and new years so If I don't upload in time, happy new year :D And as always...**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	5. Beacon shenanigans

**Please read the footer of this chapter once you have finished reading.  
Thank-you.**

The clash of blades rang through the air, adrenaline pumped through my veins and scars formed on my digitized skin as sleek metal dug through it.

It had been an hour since my first encounter with the enemy, and I admit I was beginning to grow tired and careless from the battle.

It was becoming too easy to out maneuver or out smart these programs, thankfully the objective was only one turn away from it's target location.

As they rounded the last corner a building came into view, I watched from the rooftops.

'That must be the drop off, almost done.' I thought to myself.

As we drew closer I expected there to be an ambush, ready and waiting, however to my surprise... There was silence.

No ambush, no nothing.

"Something's wrong here." I mumbled to myself from atop the rooftop.

"You couldn't be more right."

I paused, feeling an unfamiliar breath upon my shoulder as that snark comment washed over me.

I turned around slowly, only to be greeted with the sight of... Nothing.

No enemy, no source of the voice, nothing.

I turned my attention back to the convoy...

"Damn it." I exclaimed, noticing the man atop the targets car, his eyes glaring at me while accompanied a twisted smile.

I leaped off the building in a flash, I fell fast, colliding with and cracking the asphalt below.

I gripped Chaoseater in my right hand as I sped along the ground quickly gaining on convoy, and my eventual enemy.

As I approached, this enemy raised a tempered blade above his head with both hands, pointing the tip downwards toward the cars cabin.

Everything felt as though it was slowing down, he looked to be slowly plunging the blade towards the roof.

Without a second of thought, I focused all my strength into my arm as I swung it around, Chaoseater left my grasp and hurtled toward his blade.

The timing could not be more precise, Chaoseater passed under his blade taking the hit for the target.

The tip of his sword ground along the face of Chaoseater, successfully throwing him off balance, giving me enough time to close the gap between myself and the target.

I threw myself at the assailant, the amount of force behind me was enough to drag him off the roof and plant him thoroughly in a nearby wall.

He struggled against the concrete that now surrounded his arms and legs, he wasn't going anywhere soon.

I picked up Chaoseater and swiftly pushed the blade through his throat, ending his life quickly.

I moved on without a flinch, re-convening with the convoy, just in time for it to pull up at its destination.

Everything stopped, the simulation froze as a window popped up in front of me.

 _'Mission complete - You have provided sufficient protection to you assigned diplomat, and allowed them to reach their destination on time.'_

I waved my hand, moving on to the next message.

 _' Stats -  
_ _Time - 1 hour and 13 minutes.  
Eliminations - 147.  
Aura level - %3 lost - %97 unharmed.  
Difficulty - Huntsman.  
Simulations completed - 1  
Notes - Impressive physical abilities, Shows the ability to assess the battlefield and adjust plans accordingly, shows clear experience in the field.'_

"Huntsman? Why the hell was I on the Huntsman difficulty?... Although that does explain the amount of enemies and the training they had... Guess the system must have bugged out..."

I swiped the message away and everything fell into darkness, the simulation shutdown and returned me to reality.

I removed the helmet and checked my watch.

 **6:36 am.**

"Still got some time to kill before the others need to wake up." I muttered whilst removing the rest of the suit and placing it back in its storage.

I un-linked my scroll and tapped the button, raising the domes door.

I was caught off guard as I walked out, Apparently the monitor was displaying my mission and a few students that were in the gym had been watching.  
A I exited the dome, I almost ran into someone, someone very familiar.

"Watch where you're going k..." He stopped once he saw me. "Oh it's you."

"Winchester was it?" I asked.

"Funny, you know we never really settled our little pow wow back on the airship." He said smugly.

"Oh right, you were too scared of getting in trouble with one of the professors." I quipped.

"You know you got a real smart mouth." He replied clearly showing his rage.

"Smart mouth comes from a smart brain, not that you would understand."

"That's it, you and me, right there, right now." He spoke sharply whilst pointing to the near by training ring.

"Why Cardin, you'll have to by me dinner first." I jabbed, as I started to leave.

"What's wrong? afraid I'll mess up that pretty little face?" He attempted to bait me.

"You really think I'm pretty Winny?" I puckered my lips in a mocking manner.

He tightened his fist and was breathing heavily, it was obvious that he was close to his limit.

"Get in he ring... Now..." He spoke through grit teeth, whilst climbing into the ring.

"Do you really want to do this?" I moved toward the ring, his only response was a rather non-terrifying growl or grunt. "Very well."

I climbed under the ropes of the ring, moving to the centre and standing before Cardin.

The small crowd that had been watching my simulation had moved over to the nearby seats and watched eagerly.

"Ready when you are... Make your move Winny." I mocked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary gentleman." We turned to see Professor Ozpin standing in the entrance of the gym. "Not this early in the morning at least, perhaps another time." He spoke.

I shrugged and exited the ring, much to Cardins disappointment.

"Hey get back h..." He started.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester, I think it would be best if you leave." Ozpin spoke rather sternly.

Cardin let out a disgruntled scoff as he left the ring and soon after, the gym.

I walked over to Ozpin after hearing the disappointed sighs of the small crowd that had gathered.

"That could have gone better." He said softly.

"I'm sorry it almost came to that sir." I apologized

"Not at all, in fact I wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind of course?" He asked.

"Of course, what was on your mind?" I asked.

"Walk with me Jason." He gestured for me to follow as he left, to which I did.

We walked down the hallway in relative silence for a few moments, it was if he was making sure we were alone.

"I witnessed your simulated mission earlier, it was rather impressive." He finally spoke.

"Uh, thank-you Professor." I replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I believe you trained at the huntsman intensity?" He inquired.

"It wasn't my intention sir." I replied.

"How do you mean?"

"Well whilst in the setup stage, I was presented with the difficulty options, I selected experienced but something went wrong, and error message popped up and asked me to select again, but when I tried to it skipped over to the next message..." I replied.

"Is that so?... I'll have someone look into that, it's most likely a glitch in the system..." He broke his sentence to take a sip from his ever present coffee mug.  
"How good is your memory Jason?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh... As good as anyone else I suppose? Why?" I neglected to mention the fact that I have a photographic memory.

"Well then, do you recall an incident that happened when you encountered your final enemy, a boss if you will, in the simulation?" He asked.

"Partially, why?" I replied.

"Jason do you know what 'Tachypsychia' is?" He asked.

I simply shook my head in response.

"Well you see 'Tachypsychia' is a neurological condition that alters the perception of time to the one experiencing it." He paused for another sip from his mug.  
"It can be triggered in regular individuals in times of physical exertion and traumatic events... However there are special cases, in which someone can tap into this state of mind on command, though it is rare."

"Wait... If that's a state of mind... And only the one experiencing it knows that it's happening... How did you know that happened to me?" I asked.

"Well it is true that I would not be able to feel what you felt, however to those who know about the condition can see when it happens." Yet another sip.  
"What I'm trying to say is that for that moment, you seemed to move a little too fast."

"Well when it felt as though my mission would fail... I don't know, it felt like time slowed down, and I was able to come up with a solution that would ensure the success of the mission." Was my response.

"Now it is possible that it was just a fluke, but then again it may have not been." He replied.  
"Either way I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." He looked at his watch.  
"I think it's time you wake up your team mates, don't you?" He smiled warmly before beginning to walk away.

"Sir, do you remember the night we met?" I asked before he could leave.

"How could I forget? I found you in my office just after midnight, it's something you don't forget easily." He replied with a chuckle.

"Do you remember why I was in your office so late?" I asked.

"If I recall it right, you said someone had stolen your wallet, and you found it in my office." He recapped.

"Correct..." I stopped short, recalling that night.

"Is something wrong Jason? You look distracted." He showed some concern.

"Professor... That night I was in pursuit of a woman... The one who had taken my wallet... Whilst I followed, she ended up here... But when I came in after her, she vanished." I spoke directly.

"Did you get a good look at her Jason? anything that would help in finding her?" He inquired.

"No not really, she was wearing a hood or cloak of sorts, I couldn't see her face very well." I replied.

"I see, not a lot to go on, but I shall keep an eye out for someone acting in such a manner." He ensured.

"Thank-you Professor." He turned to leave once again.

He had only gotten a few feet when I spoke up again.

"Oh one more thing sir... Do rose petals mean anything to you?" He stopped, turning slowly.

"What makes you ask?" He asked.

"Well it's just.. Where ever that woman went, she left a trail of rose petals behind."

He thought for a moment before eventually replying.

"Talk to miss Ruby Rose, she might be able to help you."

"Ruby Rose... I'll keep that in mind, thank-you."

Ozpin turned away and left, finally.

'Ruby Rose huh?' I thought to myself.

 **A Few Moments Later.**

I made it to my teams dorm easily enough, I swiped my scroll over the lock and opened the door, and as completely expected the others were still asleep.

I looked at my scroll.

 **7:15 am.**

'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought.

I walked over and sat down on my bed, looking over the others.

A wicked smile etched its way across my face as an idea crossed my thoughts.

I looked to the foot of my bed. 'Ah good, looks like my trunk has been delivered.'

I opened up the trunk and rummaged through its content, only for my hands to emerge... megaphone in hand...

'Oh this is going to be good' I smiled to myself.

I moved to the centre of the room, licked my lips, and prepared for hell on earth.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

The thumping of a body hitting the floor after flying out of bed.

"You are a dead man." I turned to the origin of the rather unhappy voice, being greeted by the sight of a frowny Terra with a serious case of bedhead, looks like she was discharged from the infirmary some time in the night.

"Reporting for duty sir." Spoke a creepily, unfazed Ghost.

"Uh... At ease?" Still kinda weird.

I looked to the still immobile lump of blankets, formally known as Desmond, still knocked out cold.

I walked up to the side of his bed, holding the megaphone to his ear... I stopped however, feeling it would be a bad idea... Especially since he forced his fist right into the neodymium of the megaphone. _(Little round part in the middle of a megaphone.)_

"If you want to make it through these next four years without breathing through a tube... You will let me sleep." He grumbled.

"As you wish." I joked.

Terra had removed herself from the somewhat conflict, and vacated to the bathroom.

"Right, well I guess we got about an hour and a bit until our first classes, should be plenty of time for us all to get ready." I said optimistically.

 **8:45 am.**

"TERRA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" I thumped on the door, still receiving no answer.  
"Ghost? can't you do something? She's your partner after all."

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Desmond, are you even going to get out of bed today?" I asked to the still stationary blanket pile.

"Nope."

The bathroom door finally opened and out stepped Terra... Looking more or less the same.

"All that time and you look like you did yesterday." I dead panned.

"Oh really? And what were you expecting?" She asked.

"With that amount of time?... I was expecting a different hair colour, cake face and an all around sex change." I smiled.

"Funny." She replied sarcastically.

We all stood in our school uniforms, Ghost and myself in school suits, and Terra in her school skirt and jacket... All of us except Desmond.

"Alright well, we all have the same class first up, 'Grimm Theory & practicality' with some professor uh... Port?" I walked over to Desmond who still lay in comfort.  
"Well I guess we're all ready for class... Including..."

I swung my arm down and slapped Desmond right on the behind.

"YOU!" I yelled as I bolted out the door.

"Prepare for hell." He spoke before jetting out after me, and legging it down the hall in pursuit of me.

I laughed wholeheartedly as I sprint down the halls, my furious partner following in tail, I would have kept it up just for the fun of it, but instead I slid into a nearby classroom, Desmond quickly after me.

His hands were mere inches from my throat when he realized where he was.

"Ah welcome to my classroom students, I have to say you're a little early." Spoke a booming yet somewhat caring voice.

"Yes professor, we are just very eager to learn." I bit back the laugh that was building in my chest, as Desmond sat down next to me, still in his pyjamas, and with a venomous scowl on his face.

It wasn't long until the classroom started to fill up with more students, Terra and Ghost showed up and sat along beside us... Well as close as they could without Desmond biting them out of simple rage.

Eventually professor Port gathered our attention to start the lesson.

He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a team of girls bursting into the classroom, followed by another team of two boys an two girls, one being the girl I helped in the airships.

One of the girls, with white hair spoke up, though out of breath.

"Sorry we're late Professor, we had a little... Renovation happening in our dorm." She spoke sharply.

"Yes, yes I've heard it all before miss, now please take a seat so I may start the lesson." He replied.

They all did so, sitting in the front rows, allowing this Port fellow to begin.

 **A long, LONG time later.**

'Oh my god this guy is killing me, we get it, YOU LOVE YOURSELF!' I screamed into my own skull.

"In the end, the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero." He took a bow to no-one in particular.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honourable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise.  
So who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?" He asked.

The white haired girl quickly shot up her hand, and answered through grit teeth.  
"I do sir."

"Well then, let's find out, step forward and face your opponent." He gestured to a cage, one that shook back and forth as though it's content wanted out.

A few minutes had passed and this girl walked in wearing what looked like a combat skirt and all white clothing, she held a weapon, it looked like a rapier, one with a dust gauge on the hilt.

Her team mates cheered her on.

"Go Weiss." Called the blonde one.

"Fight well." Spoke the black haired one, the one I had encountered before.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" The young red haired one cheered.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus." This Weiss yelled back in a jagged tone.

'Ruby?... As in Ruby Rose? The same Ruby Rose that might have the answers I'm looking for from that night? I need to talk to her.' I thought to myself.

"Alright, let the match begin." Ports voice boomed as he removed the cages lock with his blunderbuss battleaxe.

The front of the cage dropped and out charged a boarbatusk.

'You can not be serious.' I thought watching this ridiculous display.

The girl took a swipe at the swine while shifting to the side, allowing it to pass, her attack did nothing however since the damn thing was covered in armour.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that, were you." Port taunted playfully.

"Hang in there Weiss." This Ruby girl called.

Weiss charged at the creature again, this time directly, it didn't work out too well as she got her sword wedged in the beasts tusks, it thrashed her around a little, and it didn't look like she was going to be getting her weapon out any time soon.

"Bold new approach... I like it." Port somewhat encouraged.

"Come on Weiss, show it whose boss." Ruby called again.

The girl lost focus for a moment and the beast disarmed her, throwing her sword across the room before slamming its tusks into her stomach and launching her back to the ground.

"Hoho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port again taunted.

The pig charged her again, she was able to roll out of the way, causing the creature to crash into a desk and fall over, she took the opportunity to make for her weapon, she ran across the room and slid to her rapier.

"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armour underneath it." Ruby called.

'She's right, there was no plating under the creature, making it an easy soft spot.' I thought.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled back with venom.

The beast squealed before curling into a ball, it spun on the spot for a second before charging at dangerous speed.

It rolled closer and closer to the girl, yet she remained still.

She flicked her wrist and a bright ring appeared in front of her, it looked like a symbol or something, the boar crashed into it and bounced back, landing on its back.

Another circle appeared above the girl and behind her, she back-flipped and kicked off the circle, flying towards the vulnerable pig, her blade pierced its stomach and pinned it to the floor, killing it swiftly.

"Bravo, bravo, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port cheered in favour of the girl.

'She looks beat to hell and completely out of breath, if that's their idea of an optimal huntsman, then maybe I shouldn't be here.' I thought to myself.

"Thank-you miss Schnee, you may return to your seat." He spoke.

She did so, though she sat as far from her team leader as possible, all while wearing a disgruntled face.

"Now we have a little time left in the class." He tapped his axe against a cage that set adjacent to the first.  
"Is anybody up for a round two?" He asked.

No body raised there hands, either out of fear or raw boredom.

"I'll do it." I raised my hand.

"Ah the early riser, come on down." He joked.

I walked down to the front of the class.

"Now go and fetch your gear, you only have a few minutes." He gestured for the nearby door, leading out to the locker rooms, which housed all our gear.

I walked across the room and turned to face the cage.

"That wont be necessary sir." I said while bracing myself.

"This is highly unprecedented young man, you are a huntsman in training, I strongly suggest you at least retrieve your weapon." He replied.

"Don't worry sir, I'll simply defeat it with my sheer tenacity." I smiled and winked at him.

"Haha, A daring move son, very well... Prepare yourself." He smiled under that rather exaggerated moustache of his.

He swung his axe, chopping the lock clean off the cage.

The front fell open, revealing yet another boarbatusk.

It squealed loudly and came charging out of the gate, I stood firm as it gained ground on me.

It got closer and closer, right up until the point of people gasping and fearing for me.

Just as the beast reached me, I dropped to one knee, swinging the other around and tripping up the pig, it tumbled forward, exposing its belly.

I reared back before jutting my open palm out and letting it impact with the beasts stomach.

It flew past me and into the wall, before dropping again, it looked like it was dazed for a moment before focusing on me again.

"Bring it pig." I taunted as it curled into its little death ball, it spun dangerously fast and sped towards me, screeching as it did.

I stood my ground, right up until it was upon me.

'It's happening again.' I thought as time began to slow down around me. 'Tachypsychia.'

I judged the boars speed as it lunged for my chest.

I raised both my hands and gripped on tightly to the creatures tusks, stopping it in it's tracks, thrashing about, it squealed as the others all watched.

I lifted the beast into the air, just long enough to tear its tusks of with a satisfying. _*crack*_

I heard a few gasps from the others, as the pig dropped to the floor, shaking its head back and forth, as if dumbfounded its horns were gone.

My foot collided with the beast, tipping over.

With one fatal action, I embedded the tusks in the creatures stomach.

I stood back from the beast as it began to crumble and fade away into smoke.

"Well done, well done indeed." Port cheered. "Students, you could learn a thing or two from this young man."

I smiled and began to move back to my seat.

"Oh lad, what was your name?" He asked.

"Jason. Jason Hellsing." I replied as I sat down.

"Well I applaud you Mr. Hellsing." He clapped for me.

"Thank-you sir."

A soft bell chimed throughout the school, signalling the end of class.

"Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He boomed happily.

Students began to disembark from the classroom.

"I'm going to get you back for this morning you, you know that right?" Desmond spoke quietly in my ear.

I didn't pay attention to him, instead following the girl with the red hood out of the room, leaving my team mates confused.

I followed her for a little bit, she seemed to be looking for the white haired one.

"Excuse me, Ruby Rose?" I asked, from behind.

She turned, a little startled but with a friendly smile on her face. "Oh hi... Uh, Jason right?" She smiled.

"Right, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit?" I asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." She smiled again.

We walked for a little while, making small talk, I didn't want to jump straight into interrogating her.

"So your team mates, tell me about them." I asked.

"Oh their great, my sister Yang is in the team, she's a great fighter, and then there's her partner Blake, mysterious, very fast when fighting... And then there's Weiss, my partner." She trailed of for a moment.

"She is?..." I pushed.

"Well she can be... difficult... But she's getting better, at least I hope so." She continued.

"Yes I saw her in class, she was very uh... Colourful in the way she talked to you."

"I feel like I'm making leeway with her, She's coming around." Her voice dropped a tone, as if she wasn't sure of her own words.

"She will come around Ruby, people like her... Well people who act like her, have usually had it rough growing up." I was trying to reassure her.

"Jason, she's the heiress to the Schnee dust company, I'm pretty sure her childhood was all about getting anything and everything she wanted." I could almost hear her eyes roll.

"You said Schnee right?" I asked.

"Right."

"Trust me, it ain't all sunshine and rainbows in that household, never was, and I doubt it will be any time soon."

"What do you mean? Do you... Like know her family or something?" She asked.

My eyes widened slightly as I realized my slip-up.

"Uh... W-Well I just mean uh... I-It's like in all the movies right? Y-Yeah, all those teen movie things, the mean girl always ends up having a heart in the end." I waited, heart not making a sound.

"Yeah maybe... I hope you're right." She looked at me with a warm smile.  
"Thanks Jason... You're a nice guy." She lightly punched me in the arm.

We walked for a little longer, it was getting later in the afternoon as the sun began to set.

"Hey so what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Oh right..." I looked at her, it couldn't have been her... She was just so innocent and nice to steal my wallet, and I guess a hood is not exclusive to this one girl.  
"It uh... It doesn't matter."

She simply shrugged and we kept walking.

"Let me ask you this though, why do you think your friend is upset?" I asked.

She remained silent for a little bit, as if she knew the answer.

"I think she's upset that she's not the leader of the team... I think she doesn't want me as her leader." Her voice was soft and fragile at this point.

"Yeah she's definitely a Schnee." I said absent mindedly.

"Do you think she'll come around?" She asked meekly.

"Honestly Ruby I can't pretend I know the answer to that." She looked down from my answer, rightfully so.  
"But I think I know a way to help turn her around on the matter."

"What do you mean?" Her curiosity peeked.

"You need to let her know that you are willing to make the effort making her happy."

"I don't understand Jason."

"She needs to know that you want to make it work, like all relationships, it's a two way effort... If she sees you giving it your all, it stands to reason that she will do the same."

"Uh Jason... We aren't in a relationship..." Her cheeks had a light hint of red across them.

"That's not the relationship I meant Ruby..." I stopped, she was showing all the signs.  
"You like her don't you?" I asked blatantly.

She stopped dead in her tracks, with a look of complete embarrassment on her face.

"W-What? What makes you say that?" Her words were quick and panicked.

"Trust me, when you're in love... you're always the last to know."

She stood in silence for a moment, the look on her face showed how focused she was at the moment, like she was searching her brain for an answer to it... Does she like Weiss?

After a moment her eyes shot open wide, her jaw dropped open a little, she could only seem to access three words for now.

"Oh... My... God..." She dropped to her knees at her realization.

"Ruby?... You know that's not a bad thing right?" I asked.

She looked to me, though I got the impression that she wasn't all there right now.

"Alright look, here's what you're going to do..." I pulled her to her feet, and pulled out my wallet, fishing out a few lien and putting it in her hand.  
"You are going to rush down to Vale, head to the north-east sector of town, yo're going to see a shopped called 'Little Brier Rose' with me so far?"

She gave a wobbly nod, she looked like she was going to pass out.

I snapped my fingers in front of her a few times.

"Focus Rose, focus, when you get there you're going to ask for Benny, tell him I sent you and then ask him for a single 'Osiria' rose, once you have it, you will bring it back to school, go to your dorm and lay it on her pillow, got it?" I asked.

She again gave an unstable nod.

"Alright come with me." I lead her to the school docks, sat her down on an airship and waved her off, she still looked a little out of it, but who wouldn't be I guess.  
"Now then, I'm hungry."

 **Soon after.**

I walked into the cafeteria, there wasn't many people in there, I procured some food and took a seat, there were maybe three people in the cafeteria with me, though across the room and spread about.

I sat alone and ate, thinking about that night, the woman in the hood, how fast she was, the odds of ending up in Ozpins office...

"Well look at this boys, little Jason eating all alone, what's the matter man, did your team-mates wise up and ditch ya?" Taunted an all too familiar voice.

"Oh joy, Winny boy."

I felt a fist collied hard with the back of my head.

"Now that's no way to treat your superiors." there was a small choir of laughs from what I assumed was his team-mates.

I turned around and chuckled softly to myself.

"Superior, what exactly have you been smoking boy?"

"Listen here punk, you and I never finished what we started in the gym this morning..."

"Right, right when Ozpin showed up you left with your tail between your legs." I caught the fist that was headed for my stomach.  
"Now that's not very nice, is it?"

Two of his goonies pulled me back and held me down on the table.

"Ozpin isn't here to save you this time." Cardin climbed up on the table and placed his foot on my chest.

"Ah now see Cardin you got that backwards, no-one is here to save you." I smiled.

"Were you dropped on your head as a kid? Because the way I see this situation, you're the one whose out numbered here." His voice held a part of superiority, but mostly uncertainty.

I cackled, tears coming to my eyes.

"What's so funny?" one of his goons asked.

"Oh well it's just... _*chuckle*_... It's just that... You guys clearly haven't met my partner." Upon these words Cardins foot was removed from me with great force, being pulled back and thrown into a table.

"Howdy Desmond." I sat up, pulling the two that were holding me down with me, and throwing them over to Cardin, as Desmond stood by me.

"Which ones you want?" He asked.

"Well I would say all of them but that would just be greedy... So you can have the one with the bowl cut, and the tall, blue haired one, I want Cardin and mohawk over here."

"Yes sir, Mr leader." He smiled.

 **Desmond POV.**

I nudged Jasons shoulder, moving over to separate the other two from Cardin and mohawk boy.

"Hey lanky and dopey, how about we have a little fun?" I backed up, climbing up onto a nearby table.

"What was your name again? Deadman? was it?" The tall one mocked, gaining a goofy chuckle from the one with the bowl cut.

"Yes, yes very clever, Now let's hurt each other... Really, really bad." I smiled, a slight bloodlust flickering through my eyes.

"You're out numbered, you can't win loser." bowl cut snarled.

"Right, but first, what are your names?" I asked.

"What does that matter?" one asked.

"Humour me."

They exchanged looks of confusion, before turning back to me, the tall one spoke up.  
"I'm Sky Lark, and that's Dove Bronzewing." He spoke.

"Thank-you, Now I know what to write on your tombstones." I chuckled and charged.

I caught them both by the neck, and slammed them down into the table, causing them both to let out a guttural noise as the hit the hard wood of the table.

"I think you're right Jason, you didn't need my help for this." I joked as the two scrambled to their feet.

Dove took a swing for my head as Sky swiped at my legs, I bent backward while kicking both my feet up, fitting narrowly between the fist and leg, landing on my back.

They both looked stunned for a second then both plunged there fists down toward me.

I pushed off of the floor with my hands, throwing my feet into the chins of my assailants at the same time.

They both fell back with a hard thud.

 **Jason POV.**

"So Winny, ready to have a little fun?" I taunted.

"You're not gonna think it's fun soon." He replied angrily before throwing a gargantuan fist right for me.

I held out my hand and stopped his fist dead, squeezing his fist tight, forcing his own fingers to cut into his palm.  
"Oh Winny, we've been here before haven't we?... Though little Russel can't bail you out this time."

He let out a grunt as he pulled his hand back, a small amount of blood dripping from his hand.

"You know Winny, you're a little sluggish aren't ya? 'you might want to spend more time working out and not reading books' That was you right?" I taunted.

I shoved a sharp jab into his stomach, making him keel over, soon after feeling a pair of hands grip my shoulders and pull me back.

I decided to give him a chance, and followed through with his attack... I may have put a little more effort into it and forced him back.  
Tripping over his own feet, I fell back and dropped my whole body wait onto him.

He grunted loudly as I got back up, I turned and looked down at him, he was squirming back and forth slightly, groaning in pain, it was a little much for a simple fall, almost like he was putting it on.

It turns out he was, because what happened next.

I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder, and drag me over to Desmond, the owner of the hand also placed one on his shoulder and dragged us away from the others, not far, just enough to keep us from fighting.

We both looked back to see an older woman, not a student, she had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, her eyes were bright green and she wore thing oval glasses, she also had hanging teal earrings, and a very unimpressed expression carved into her face.

"Would either of you like to explain what is going on here?" Her voice held a certain, very pissed off, tone to it.

"Well ma'am, the Neanderthals before you decided it would be a good idea to taunt, harass, and physically abuse myself and Desmond here." I replied genuinely

"HE'S LYING PROFESSOR GOODWITCH, THEY STARTED IT, THEY WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED FIRST!" Russel cried out, in an attempted defence.

"Shut-up Russel, she can tell when you're lying." Cardin whispered.

"She knows when you're lying?" I questioned, much to Cardins surprise.

"W-What d... How did you hear that?" He asked baffled.

"Elementary dear Watson, intense hearing, almost like a bat." I replied.

"Cardin Winchester, why must you constantly cause trouble, you have barely been here for three days, and already you have been put in detention more than five times." This Goodwitch person spoke sternly.

She moved away from Desmond and myself, and instead over to Cardin and his team, she held out a riding crop of all things and pointed it at them, they all flinched slightly at this, she then pointed it to the exit of the cafeteria.

"The four of you... Out now, I think we should go see Professor Ozpin again." She spoke through somewhat gritted teeth.

The four marched out of the room in a line, with Goodwitch in toe, she looked back to us and gestured for us to be on our way, they then left.

"Think we'll get to see them again sometime?" Desmond asked.

"I think we wont be able to get rid of them that easily." I replied with a soft sigh.

"What was that guys problem with you?" He asked as we walked out into the courtyard.

"Oh just an incident on the airships a few days ago." I replied.

He shrugged it off and we walked off together.

 **5:00 pm.**

I was walking by myself, through the courtyard.

Desmond said there was something he needed to do, so we parted ways for the time being.

It was still a little while before the sun would start to set, It was a beautiful time to read.

I once again found myself at my favourite cliff side courtyard, book in hand, I climbed my favourite tree once again and sat myself upon one of the highest branches, looking out over Vale once again.

'It sure is a beautiful view.' I thought before finding my page in the book. 'Now where was I?'

 _"She stays out of fights and just watches, not even considering showing her skills." Xera added..._

 **2 hours later.**

 _He cracked a smile and pulled his hand back. "And the mood just shattered, way to go."_

I looked up from my book briefly, looking to the pure and dark sky that now loomed above me.

'It's getting a little hard to read now, I can see fine but the mosquitoes are just getting on my nerves.' I marked my page and rolled off the branch.

I hit the ground a few seconds later, landing on my feet and brushing off what ever leaves and branches had clung to me on my decent.

I made my way to the entrance on the dormitories, not sure of what to do tonight.

I made it to the door just in time to see Rubys team member Weiss come running out, seemingly in a panic, she was so out of it that she ran directly into me, she fell back but was stopped before hitting the ground.

I had her in my arms, being just quick enough to catch her.

She was completely baffled, and seemed to be in some sort of daze.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"F-Fine, excuse me I have to go." she started to walk off.

"You're on Rubys team aren't you?" I asked before she left.

She stopped and answered slowly without turning around.  
"D-Do you know her?" She replied.

"Not all that much, we talked for a little after class today." She slowly turned to face me, though we still stood a few feet apart.

"Right... You faced the Boarbatusk after I did." She seemed to be unhappy about that.

"Right, but I must say I was inspired by your performance." I tried to cheer her up.

"My performance? you mean when I lost my sword and ran around like a lunatic?" She shunned herself.

"Well I was referring to how you were able to recover from an unforeseen incident... But yeah those too." I joked, successfully gaining a smile from her.

"Thank-you uh... I never got your name." She replied.

"Jason, pleasure to meet you miss Schnee." I smiled to her.

"I guess you learned my name from Ruby?" She asked.

"Of course..." I smiled.  
'not really the time to talk about her father.' I thought to myself.

"So tell me Weiss, why are you out here, I would have thought of you as the studying type." I enquired.

"It's uh... A little personal, I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." She refused to look me in the eyes, but it was obvious what was wrong.

"That's up to you, however would you like some company while you walk about?" I asked.

She looked at me a little concerned, but eventually gave in.  
"That would be... Fine I guess."

We started to walk away from the dormitories, making small talk for a little while, only to become more comfortable with talking to each other.

A little time had passed and we found ourselves in an empty classroom.

The lights wouldn't turn due to faulty wiring, but there was enough natural moon light, peeking through the windows to see fairly well.

She was sat in the front row and I decided to lean on the Professors desk.

"So tell me about him." I said softly.

"My father?" She asked.

"Yeah, how is your relationship with him?" I asked.

She looked a little discouraged at this, but answered anyway.

"He can be... Difficult... He wanted me to go into the family business, but..." She didn't know how to continue.

"But that wasn't you... Was it."

"Exactly... I just don't want to end up with some boring desk job... It's one of the reasons I moved to Vale... To prove to him that I can be independent, that I can take care of myself..." She was looking up at the shattered moon through the window.

"And how did he take that?" I asked.

She choked back a giggle before replying.  
"In my words... Priceless... Similar to when Winter joined the military." She seemed a lot more calm than she was before.

"Your sister, right?"

"Yeah..." She replied with a soft sigh.

We fell to silence, both just watching the moon as it moved across the sky.

I looked at my scroll, it was 11:43 pm, we had been talking for hours now... But yet to address the issue that was clearly on her mind.

"Weiss... Why are you out here talking to me, a somewhat stranger, and not in your dorm?" I asked.

Her smile had removed itself from her face, as she hung her head low, refusing to make eye contact with me, keeping her eyes out of the moon light.

"It's non of your business Jason..." Her reply was cold and void of any joy.

"Does it have anything to do with Ruby?" I asked, getting an immediate and panicked response.

"W-WHAT!? H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?" She shrieked.

"Well... I just assumed so after the way you were talking to her in class today, you seemed very irritated about something." I lied.

"Oh... Right..." She just hung her head again, this time a small sparkle shone off the corner of her eye, a small tear had formed.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me what happened, just know I'm here if you need to talk." I walked over and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

It fell silent again, it lasted longer than the last time.

"Jason... If someone told you they liked you... But you weren't sure of your feelings to that person... What would you tell them?" She asked out of the blue.

I thought for a moment before replying, not wanting to upset her in any way.  
"If I wasn't sure?... I'd ask for time to think."

"But wouldn't that crush the other persons heart?" She asked.

"I don't think so, because this way you haven't said no... There's still a beacon of hope for them... Just the act of thinking it over shows a small form of commitment to that person."

"And what happens if you end up not having feelings for this person?" Her head hung lower, assuming a horrible answer in her head.

"Honestly... I can't say."

Her head shot up and she gave me a stern look.  
"What do you mean you can't say?"

"Weiss, sometimes a heart must break before it can find happiness... It's a sad fact of life." I replied.

She didn't seem entirely satisfied with my answer, but she gave in with a sigh.

After a moment we got up and left the room, walking back through the corridors of the school, eventually ending in front of her dorm room.

"This is mine." She said pointing to the door.

"Right, mines a ways away." I motioned in the general direction of my dorm.

"Oh before you go, here." She held out her scroll. "Let's connect our scrolls, that way we can contact each other if need be."

"Call me, any time you need to talk." I reassured her.

I started to walk away, I was just about to round the corner when she called out softly.  
"Jason... Thank-you."

I waved back to her as she entered her dorm for the night.

I made my way to my dorm soon after, I swiped my scroll and slowly opened the door, finding the room in darkness was no surprise, I made my way over to my bed, laying down I had no clue what to do for the next few hours.

"Where were you?" A quiet voice asked.

"Desmond?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like midnight, where were you?" He asked again.

"I was helping someone." I replied.

"Wha?" He was still a little tired so I don't think he really got what was going on.

"Don't worry man, I'll explain in the morning when you're more... Awake."

He shrugged and rolled over, going back to sleep.

I leaned over to my trunk and fished around a little, until pulling out a little black device and a pair of headphones.

I lay back on my bed, connecting the two and putting the buds in my ears.

I immersed myself in the music that now flowed into my ears.

 _Get out yours guns, battles begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?_  
 _If loves a fight, then I shall die._  
 _With my heart on a trigger._

 _Thy say before you start a war.  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the wars won.  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have.  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer._

 _They say before you start a war.  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _  
_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the wars won.  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have.  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Oh, Oh whoa whoa oh whoa x4_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the wars won.  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the wars won.  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have.  
And I wanna live, not just survive._

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 _They say before you start a war.  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 **The night rolled on.**

I lay on my bed with my eyes shut, gradually feeling the light from the rising sun creep along my eyelids, the end of Coldplays 'Viva La Vida' had just rolled around when I felt a sudden sharp kick, in the sides of my ribs, effectively launching me off my bed.

I lay on the hard floor, slowly opening my eyes to an grinning Terra standing above me, already dressed in her school uniform.

"That was just a little payback for yesterday." She let out a not so sinister giggle.

I looked at her for a moment, not saying a word.

"W-What... Why are you just staring at me?" She started to look concerned.

"Well it's just uh..." I smirked a little, choking back a chuckle.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" She shouted, her face turning a cute shade of red.

"Oh just admiring the fact that you wear purple panties with yellow smiley faces on them." I smiled.

She looked at me, then to her skirt, to me again, back to her skirt, then once more to me before letting out the most bone chilling shriek known to man.

Thankfully I had the sense to catch her foot as she tried to stomp me.

I got up and laughed as she flailed her arms at me, red faced and all, this thoroughly woke up the others in the process.

"What's going on?" Asked a still groggy Desmond.

"OUR LEADER IS A PERVERT!" She screamed, gesturing toward me.

"I object, It is clear that the prosecutor had lewd intentions in the matter, but when she realized the situation would not work out in her favour, she decided to shift the blame onto the defendant with these ridiculous accusations..." I paused for a moment as they all stared at me.  
"The defence rests." I sat on my bed.

Ghost stood there not really fazed by anything that just happened.  
Desmond just fell back and planted his face into his pillow.  
Terra however stood therewith a burning red wash of embarrassment on her cheeks, her jaw hanging open and a glassy stare, filled with disbelief pointed directly at me.

I looked at her with a smile.  
"My dad is a lawyer of sorts."

This still gained no response from the girl, though it did raise one from the sleepy Desmond who was now rising from his bed.

"And 'by sorts' You mean?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the odd case here and there." I technically wasn't lying.

"Ghost can you please hit him?" She asked.

He walked over to me and stared right into my eyes for a moment before speaking one word.

"Sorry." He swung his fist with incredible speed.

There was barely enough time to stop it in my palm, he looked at me with genuine surprise for a moment.

"That's... Not right..." He said slowly.

"What?" I asked, letting go of his fist.

"You shouldn't be this strong."

I looked him up and down for a moment, before replying.  
"No offence Ghost, but looking at you, you don't seem too much stronger yourself."

For a moment I thought I was loosing my sanity, because what came next was definitely a first.

He laughed.

"There's something I don't think any of you have figured out yet." He spoke through stifled laugh.

"And what would that be?" Desmond asked while changing into his uniform.

He held out his arm in front of me.  
"Feel it." He said.

"Feel it? Why?" I asked.

"This plating that covers my body, have you ever wondered why I don't remove it on school grounds?... Or anywhere for that matter?" He asked.

"We just came to the assumption that you were a little paranoid, always expecting a fight." I answered.

"Wrong, this is my body... It is part of me." He said.

I reached out and felt his arm, it was made of something strong, almost like a carbon fibre material, but it was warm, I could feel every artificial muscle and vein that lay beneath, the intricate work that was put into his arm alone was astounding, let alone the rest of his body.

"This is incredible Ghost... How is this possible." I asked, still examining his wrist and finger joints.

"When I was young, I was in an accident, most of my internal organs were vaporized in the process, not to mention the outer portions of my body... I am a cyborg, part man... Mostly machine." He spoke somewhat proudly.

"Who fixed you, or built you I guess?" Terra asked.

"He has asked that I keep his identity a secret, with the amount of advanced technology he has access to, he would be a likely target for criminals, or extremists like the white fang." He replied

"I guess that makes sense." Desmond replied, as he wrapped a tie around his neck.

We all admired his body and appendages for a little while linger, Terra seemed particularly interested in the craftsmanship of his pectorals and abdomen.

"There is something we are all ignoring here though." Ghost eventually spoke up again.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"With all these cybernetic enhancements, my strength is on a scale much higher than humans can, with these upgrades I have acquired no human or faunus should be able to stop fist so easily." He stated, referring to my earlier actions.

The others looked at me now, clearly second guessing me.

"You're hiding something from us... Aren't you Jason?" Ghost asked.

"What, because I'm stronger than you?"

"It's just un-natural Jason, not physically possible." He replied.

"You wanna know my secret, you really wanna know?" I asked, to which they all nodded.  
"This." I pulled out a little bottle with a blue liquid inside it.

"What is that?" Terra asked.

"A very old, very special family secret to incredible strength, one swig of this and a little working out, and the drinker can become just as strong... Do you know what it is?" I asked, all of them slowly moving closer, mesmerised by the mysterious liquid.

They all nodded with such yearning in there eyes.

"Sugar water and food dye." I whispered.

They all just looked at me with confusion, and a slight bit of anger.

"Sugar water... SUGAR WATER!?" Terra screamed.  
"All that build up for nothing?"

"Well you wanted to know." I replied.

"That doesn't explain the un-natural strength Jason." Ghost pushed.

"That's where you're wrong Ghost, the subtle amount of sugar in the water gives you just enough of a rush to force your adrenaline glands to start pumping, giving you better end results after an intense workout." I replied.

"And the food dye?" Desmond asked.

"Makes it look more mystical." I smiled.

They all simply dead panned to this, Terra most of all.

I looked to my scroll and saw we were running late.

"Look guys you can not believe me later, but right now we are running late for class, and it's with that Goodwitch Professor, so I don't think we should be late if we want to keep our heads firmly attached to our bodies."

Ghost took mere seconds to dress, almost faster than the eye could see somehow.

The others were all in there uniforms, leaving me as the odd one out, and now the most likely to be late for class.

"Right... Well you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." I said moving to the dresser.

"Okay, see you soon." Terra spoke, leading Ghost out of the room.

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want?" Desmond asked.

"Nah, I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf, Don't worry I'll be there in no time." I reassured him.

"Very well." He had one foot out the door before stopping and turning back.  
"Hey... You never did explain where you were last night."

"Oh right... I'll go over the details with you later, now go or you'll be late." I said.

"I'll hold you to that." Without another word he left.

I waited a moment, ensuring no-one would pop back in, possibly forgetting something.

I let go of the dresser and locked the dorm rooms door, I snapped my fingers.

A white hot blaze rose from the ground, swirling around my legs and up to my torso, it curled its way around my arms, completely engulfing my body, thrashing about like a wild animal devouring its prey, then as quickly as it had arrived... It vanished.

I stood firm, dressed in my uniform.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." I say to myself.

I leave the dorm and make my way over to the training arena.

I walk in just in time for the class to start, I take a seat next to Desmond, who had saved me a spot

The Professor was stood below us, standing in the arena, holding a tablet in her hands.

"Welcome students, to your first lesson in combat training, from lesson to lesson a few students will be selected either by random or choice on behalf of another student, once you have been selected you will face off in the arena below, the situation can and will vary from match to match." She stopped, eyeing all of us for some reason.

"Mr Winchester, you will be in our first match, aaaaaand..."

'Oh god damn it...' I thought to myself.

"And Mr Hellsing, you will be the opponent."

 **A few moments later.**

I stood in the bottom of the arena, standing across from Winchester, he was wearing a very exaggerated set of silver armour, sporting a golden bird of some sorts on the chest piece, he was wielding a very large mace in one hand, he was looking rather cocky now that he had it with him.

I on the other hand was wearing my usual attire and already wielding Chaoseater, I didn't feel like it was necessary to pull her from her pits in front of everyone.

"Finally, time for a little fun." He spoke with a smirk across his face.

"Finally we can agree on something, you will only have a little fun."

"Students prepare yourselves." She announced, taping her tablet.

A screen above the arena lights up displaying a big number five, and thus began the countdown.

 _~ 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Begin ~_

 **Hello everyone, it's great to be back and I have missed you all dearly, now I do have a few things to say before you go so please stick around lovelies.  
1: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for being gone for more than 2 months now, I hit a serious case of writers block and for that I am sorry.  
2: I made this chapter over 10,000 words as a sort of make up for being gone so long.  
3: I really want this story to go somewhere and I have more than 20 different story arc ideas that I will get to eventually, but the reason I was gone so long is because I have to establish all the characters and the timeline, interactions and all that, it's REALLY hard to do, so still I'm sorry :(  
4: Thank-you to everybody who has stuck around to read this and as always, please favourite / follow and review the chapter, let me know what you guys think 3  
Much love everyone.**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	6. The first of many

**Welcome back lovelies, Shall we begin everyone?**

I have to admit, he put up a decent fight... for a freshman warrior.

His foot work was sloppy, he threw everything he had into every swing of his mace, he would roar before each attack which sadly made him look like a simpleton.

I held out Chaoseater, letting the broadside of the blade take the impact from his mace, I took note that the flames wrapped around the blade for a moment.

He growled and threw a kick into the mix, easy enough to dodge.

I swung Chaoseater around and slammed the broadside into his chest sending him back across the arena.

He let out an audible grunt whilst gripping his chest, he looked up at me with a face full of anger.

I winked and held Chaoseater over my shoulder like a javelin, a wash of fire engulfed the blade, I held up my thumb to take aim.

I was about to attack, but I was distracted by a quick flash of light out of the corner of my eye, followed by a surprised voice.

"Ah!"

I looked up and was greeted with the sight of a student, she had bunny ears atop her head, and a camera in her hands, it was sparking a little as if it had malfunctioned, she was staring at it with a befuddled look across her face.

"Velvet what's wrong?" I saw Ruby asking.

"I don't know, my camera broke for no reason." The girl replied, she looked up at me with a suspicious look on her face.

I shrugged off the incident and turned my attention back to Cardin, who had gained a fair bit of ground between us.

I swung my arm with a great deal of force, launching my fiery sword through the air like a spear.

Cardin saw the in coming projectile, and like a trained huntsman, he held up his mace sideways and braced himself against it with both arms.

Unfortunately for him it wasn't going to be enough, the point of Chaoseater reached the maces handle, and slid through it with ease, forcing its way through to his chest plate, her tip cracked the front of his chest plate, splitting it in two.

He was barely able to roll out of the way from a near death experience.

Chaoseater then embedded herself into the wall behind him, as he stood there in shock for a moment, his chest piece split and fell to the ground.

A light buzz sounded signalling the end of the match.

"Very impressive Mr. Hellsing, you are declared the winner of this first match, you may return to your seat, that goes for you too Mr. Winchester." Goodwitch announced.

I walked over to the exit of the arena, that would head back to the lockers, Cardin however didn't move, he was still in a minor case of shock, only being brought out of it after Goodwitch made her way down to the arena.

She walked up to him and nudged him back and forth for a bit, he eventually snapped out of it... Sort of... He still had an absent look on his face.

"Anyway, we have time for another match, are there any volunteers?" She asked looking out to the audience.

It was quiet for a moment, before someone finally answered.

It was the girl from the airship, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Well... I wouldn't mind a match." Her voice was so gentle... Which was a little creepy since she was about to fight someone in a dual.

"Very well Ms. Nikos, now let's see." She looked at her tablet for a moment.  
"Ms. Nikos how would you feel about a one versus four match?" She asked.

Pyrrha stopped for a moment and thought about it, before answering.

"I suppose that would be okay." She said as she made her way down to the lockers.

"Very well, Ms. Rose?"

The young girl shot up in her seat, in a baffle. "Uh, Uh yes?"

"Ms. Rose, you and your team shall face off against Ms. Nikos." She announced.

"Uh sure.. I guess, come on guys." She lead her team mates down to the locker room to get geared up.

Whilst they were gone I began speaking to Desmond.

"One versus four? isn't that a bit much?" I asked.

"You don't know much about Pyrrha Nikos, do you?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to spoil it." He sat back and watched the arena as the five combatants emerged from the lockers.

Goodwitch tapped away at her tablet, the large screen above the arena flickered about before changing, my name and Cardins disappeared, as well as our aura gauges, they were replaced, on one side sat Pyrrhas aura gauge along with a picture of her, and on the other side four more aura bars appeared, one for each member of team RWBY, again accompanied by their faces right next to each bar.

"Students, ready yourselves." Goodwitch announced.

The five all took a stance, signalling that they were ready.

 _'5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Begin.'_

The second it started, the blonde one fired forward, swinging her fists at Pyrrha wildly, she seemed to be wielding two gauntlets around her wrists, they seemed to fire off like shotguns with every punch, and the girl seemed rather skilled in hand to hand combat, some mix of boxing and kick boxing.  
I looked to the screen and took note that this ones name was Yang Xiao Long.

Pyrrha was fast enough to stop every blast with the shield she wielded in her left hand, accompanied by some form of spear crossed with a sword in her right hand, she would take slashes at Yang whenever she had the chance to.

"Why are you so hot headed?" Cried Weiss as she too stepped in.

Weiss wielded her rapier, she slashed her rapier nowhere near Pyrrha, however this action seemed to be a command to her weapon, a few shards of ice formed in front of her before flying over to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha ducked under one of Yangs fists and hid behind her as the ice shards homed in, the Ice ended up colliding with Yangs back causing her to stumble forward leaving an opening for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turned around and quickly performed a back flip, she landed on Yangs shoulders and hooked her legs under her arms, she swung around to face the rest of the team and swung down hard, pulling Yang off her feet, she landed on her hands and launched Yang right toward Weiss, who was unable to react in time and caught the full weight of the blonde brawler, sending both of them to the ground with a satisfying thud.

The two didn't look like they were gonna get up any time soon... Mainly because the were tangled up in one another.

"Watch where you're going." Weiss cried.

"Me? Why don't you get out of my fly zone?" Yang fought back.

"Your fly zone, should I just always expect you to start flying?"

Back and forth they fought, leaving their other two team mates to the fight.

"Ruby, what's you plan of attack?" The black haired girl whom I determined to be Blake Belladonna, at least going by the screen above.

"My plan is attack." Was all the young leader replied with as she pulled a red device off of her lower back.

A little handle popped out and she began to fire off multiple high powered shots from the device, Pyrrha was able to cover herself with her shield and stop the incoming projectiles, once Ruby realized this wasn't going to work she transformed the device into something... Something glorious.

The small red device opened up, unfolding all of its intricate parts, until finally forming itself into a rather large scythe, with a high impact sniper rifles barrel running up the handle.

The young girl launched forward incredibly fast, whilst in mid air she spun like a top, letting the giant blade swing around her like a tornado... A sharp tornado, She homed in on Pyrrha and unleashed a flurry of slashes, it was impressive since she cut high and low, forcing Pyrrha to step back every few seconds, beginning to lose her footing.

Blake took this opportunity to attack, whilst she was distracted, she ran around the outside of the arena, closing in on Pyrrha.

She pulled a sheathed sword off of her back, it had a ribbon hanging off the tip of the handle, she ran forward and quickly un-sheathed a sword, the sword in one hand and the sheath in the other, she held it like it was its own weapon.

She held the sword in her right hand, the sword looked to be a grey katana of sorts, she held the sheath in her left hand, from a distance it didn't look like much, however as she ran, I spotted a shimmer off the edge of the sheath, it was a blade too, at least one side was.

She closed in and was about to strike, but that Pyrrha was something else, she watched as Blake homed in on her all while stopping every one of Rubies attacks with her shield.

Just as Blake was in range, Pyrrha slashed at her with her sword, the blade ran deep into her stomach though only for a second before Blake disappeared, it was as if she was a reflection.

Pyrrha looked shocked for a moment and turned her head back.

I looked past Pyrrha and saw Blake on her other side, homing in, she had both weapons at the ready and was ready to make her attack.

This Pyrrha girl though was just too good, she threw her sword into the air and quickly kicked up her foot to catch one of Blakes blades, and twisting her wrist into her other hand, forcing her to drop both blades.

Her own sword came back down, she kicked it up at Blakes face, knocking her back before it bounced back into Ruby, tripping her up just enough for Pyrrha to throw her back with her shield.

The young leader stumbled on her own feet and tumbled into Blake, they both fell back into their other team mates, causing a loud thump as they did.

"This is clearly not working." Weiss stated.

"Well what would you suggest princess?" Yang retorted.

"We need a plan, a good plan." She answered back.

"I gotta agree with Weiss on this one." Blake cut in.

"Any ideas then?" Yang asked.

Ruby watched as Pyrrha charged, it looked like something clicked in her.

"Yang keep her distracted for us." Her voice was so authoritative.

"On it." She grinned, before launching forward, screaming and firing rounds, keeping the red head at bay.

"Blake, ribbon." Ruby demanded.

Blake threw her weapon, it changed form in mid air, the blade curled back and sat on top of a pistol, Ruby caught it by the handle and quickly fired off her sniper behind her, the recoil launched her through the air, the ribbon between her and Blake stretched far and pulled taut, Blake used the momentum to spin Ruby around, building speed all the way around before Ruby let go.

The young girl flew through the air, calling out to her partner.

"Weiss, slip n' slide." She cried.

"We have to come up with a better name for this." Weiss replied.

Weiss waved her rapier, one of those glyphs appeared behind her and the floor turned to ice in front of the leader, she landed on her feet with the momentum carrying her along the ice, she skated across the ice with scythe in hand.

Yang laid into Pyrrha with blow after blow.

"Duck!" Ruby called to her sister.

Yang did so, allowing her younger sister to fly over her and past Pyrrha, the blade of her scythe seemed to dull as she caught Pyrrha by the stomach, she was surprised for a split second before Rubies momentum pulled her off her feet.

Ruby planted her feet into the ground stopping herself as she followed through with a slingshot effect against Pyrrha, sending the poor girl hurtling toward the wall.

The impact was hard, hard enough to embed the girl into the solid stone, a buzzer sounded signalling the end of the match.

The screen above showed team RWBY as the victor, Pyrrhas aura bar was barely in the green... So it must have been a ring-out.

"Team RWBY is the victor, a very impressive display Ms. Nikos, but it appears teamwork is triumphant in this match." Goodwitch announced.

"I know when I'm beat, but can someone please get me down?" Pyrrha replied still sitting in the wall.

Goodwitch waved her riding crop and a purple glow emanated from the girl, she was pulled out of the wall by this glow and set down on her feet gently, the wall that had been cracked and turned partially to rubble was repairing itself right before our eyes.

Pyrrha walked up to the team and congratulated them on their win, they all high-fived and cheered for one another, laughs were had and smiles were present as they all walked over to the locker room.

It was only for a second but I swear I could see Weiss and Rubies hands intertwined, as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

"Well that's cute." I spoke under my breath.

"She's impressive right?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah you were right, that Pyrrha girl has certainly got talent, who is she?" I asked.

"Well I know she graduated top of her class at Sanctum, she won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row, and she was on the box for some crummy cereal... Pumpkin something." He enlightened me.

"Yeah that does't sound stalkerish at all." I joked, receiving a justified

"Shut up." He smiled after a bit.

"Well students it looks like we are out of time for today, next time we shall go over defensive training and when it is appropriate to apply in a battle." Goodwitch announced.

The second she stopped talking a bell rang, signalling the end of class, she seemed very... VERY punctual.

"I don't know what it is about her, but she scares me." Desmond gestured towards Goodwitch.

"Yeah she's definitely someone you don't want out to get you." I smiled as we left the room.

"Wanna get some lunch?" He asked.

"I would, but I gotta make a trip to the library."

"What for?" He asked.

"I took out a few books, and now I gotta take them back... That's kinda how libraries work." I replied.

"Wait, wait, wait... I saw the books you took out, are you telling me you finished all of those in the span of two days?" He asked, I rather baffled expression sitting on his face.

"What can I say, I'm a fast reader... Most of the time." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There's one book in particular, every time I sit down to read it something stops me, meaning I have to go back and find my page every time I want to read it."

"Well what keeps stopping you?" He asked.

"Different stuff every time, it's like the universe doesn't want me to finish it."

"Well if it ain't meant to be, it ain't meant to be." He replied.

"Nah I don't give up that easy, I will finish this book one day, you'll see." I stared off into the distance.

"Well that was overly dramatic, anyway I'm hungry so I guess we'll just meet up in our next class?" He replied.

"Right what do we have next?" I asked.

"Uh let's see." He pulled out his scroll and flicked through the apps until he got to the schedule.  
"Looks like its History with Professor uh... Oobleck?" He some what questioned.

I looked over his shoulder to the scroll.  
"Doctor."

"What?" He asked.

"It says Doctor Oobleck... Not professor." I said.

"Does it matter either way?"

"Well if he has a PHD or something similar, he might get offended if you call him Professor." I explained.

Desmond just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly.  
"Whatever man, catch you later." He waved as he headed for the cafeteria.

I waved as he rounded the corner and out of my sight, I turned and headed to the library, I pulled one book out of my pocket, I hadn't lied to Desmond... Just exaggerated a little, I was only returning this one since I had finished it.

'Not a bad read, A little more lewd than I was expecting but still great, I might just have to buy the series, I wonder if Tukson's got it in stock... What am I thinking of course he does, home to every book under the sun if I recall.' I thought to myself whilst looking at the books cover.

 _'Ninjas of Love'_

'Oh and I'll have to get in and get a copy of, Last Crusade... I hope he still has some copies in stock.'

 **A few moments later**

I made it to the library, not too my surprise most of it was digital, but there was still a hefty supply of hard copy books.

I started to make my way over to the return slots but got lost in looking around the place, it was three stories tall, the front portion as you enter housed the computers and digital copies of information ranging from fiction, non-fiction, periodicals and more.  
The back of the building was where the hard copies were kept, shelving spread across the room showing just how vast it was.

My admiration was interrupted quickly when I felt myself collide with someone, whoever it was tumbled to the ground with me in toe.

I sat up rubbing my head, I looked to who I hit and was somewhat happy about it.

"Ouch" The person said.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" I asked helping them to their feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." They said dusting themselves off.

I looked down and was a little confused, either my book had duplicated itself, or this person...

"Oh uh that's mine..." They scramble to the floor quickly taking one of the books and turning to leave.

"It's a good read isn't it?" I asked before they could leave.

They stopped and stood for a second.

"You've... read it?" They asked turning back to me.

I held up my copy with a smile.  
"I'm buying the series next time I'm in Vale."

They walked a little closer.  
"You're Jason right? You were in a practice match with Cardin earlier."

"That's right."

"You were very impressive." They said.

"You weren't so bad yourself Blake."

 **Okay that's enough for now my lovelies, I'm glad to be back in rhythm... Well sort of, it's still a little hard to get into the flow of writing but something happened after the last chapter, This story got its first review and I want to thank 'UnwantedNox' for the kind reviews  
Much love to you homie.  
Anyway, I will continue to upload chapters, hopefully in a timely manner for all of you, but for now I shall rest, please favourite, follow and review, it really lets me know you are out there. 3 and as always...**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	7. History of Remnant

**Okay everybody let's do this.**

I found myself yet again on the edge of a cliff, though this time I was not alone, after our little incident in the Library, Blake and I began to talk, about books at first, ones we had in common, then suggestions of what to read next.

We ended up on the topic of our teams, more specifically our partners.

"Yang is my partner, and I like her and all... But yes she is hot headed." She spoke.

"Yeah it was pretty obvious in that practice match, if she was any more hot headed I swear she would catch fire." I joked, receiving what sounded like a pity laugh.

There was a pause.

"What is it with you Jason?" She asked suddenly, her expression had changed to a darker demeanour.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I talked to Ruby, and Weiss too for that matter, they both have different stories of you helping them, helping them with really personal stuff... They haven't told me what situations were, and yet they tell you... But who are you? Why do people feel so at ease with you? Why do people keep confiding in you?" She seemed really on edge for some reason.

"Honestly... I have no idea." I replied.

"What?"

"I don't know why people keep confiding in me, but I gotta say I'm happy with it." I replied.

"You're happy with it?" She wore a confused expression.

"Yeah, something about having these peoples trust, enough so to discuss personal issues is quite flattering, and it kind of plays into my little gift." I explained.

"Little gift?" She enquired.

"Well ever since I was young I've been able to figure out what's troubling people just on expressions alone, and once I figure it out I make it my duty to try and fix it." I continued.

"Is that so?... What do you see in me?" She asked, wearing an expressionless uh... Expression.

I stared at her for a moment before answering, studying every detail of her face, a flicker of the eyelashes here, a gulp there, everything that would give any indication to what was on her mind.

"You were raised outside the kingdoms... Weren't you?" I guessed.

Her eyes widened a little at this, she only nodded in response.

"Okay, you had a rough childhood, parents aren't around any more... You participated in rallies for something, I can't tell what for though..." I paused.

She was becoming more and more impressed with what I was guessing.

"You had someone close to you that you lost contact with, only recently too... A father figure, a boyfriend, something along those lines... Whoever he was he meant something to you, something like an idol... Though he turned out to be something different..."

At this point she looked not impressed, but rather shocked... Scared of how accurate I was.

"Oh..."

"W-What?" She asked.

"You're a Faunus."

I felt hands grip my collar quickly, then a great force slamming me against a nearby wall, I looked down, but what I saw broke my heart... Blake... Tears in the corners of her eyes, one subtly escaping and running down her cheek, her bow twitching atop her head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME... YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM..." Her grip weakened as more tears fell from her clenched eyelids.  
"Y-You don't... Don't know me..."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Blake... You're not alone."

She opened her eyes and looked deep into mine.  
"What do you mean?"

"Come with me." I took her hand and pulled her away, I took her to my favourite area, the remote little garden sitting atop the cliff.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Up here." I leaped into the air and climbed up my favourite tree, reaching the branch with the great view, she followed in toe, sitting next to me.

"Jason, why are we here?" She asked again, a little more aggressive than before.

I took her hand and rested my own in her palm, she watched as ten long, black claws pushed their way through my finger tips, her eyes widened, she looked into my eyes, there was a small flicker of her eyelids.

"There's more." I said.

I took her hands and and put them to my ears, they stretched upward, morphing to a pointed tip.

She let out a subtle sound like. "Whoa."

"Then there are these." I gave her a big grin, exposing my teeth which had all begun to sharpen into jagged points.

With out hesitation she stuck a finger out and pressed down on one of my teeth, accidentally drawing blood, she pulled her finger out quick and looked at her new wound.

"That's... Impressive." She said, still a little shocked.

"There's one more." I said.

"What is it?"

I looked deep into her eyes, she watched in awe as my eyes started to rapidly change colours, black, pink, orange, green, blue, blood red, purple, white, colour after colour, they finally stopped on strong amber eyes, though my pupils were vertical slits, reaching from the top to the bottom.

"This is incredible, Jason what are you?" She asked, taking in my new features.  
"Claws, pointed ears, razor teeth, different eye colours, I don't know of any animal that can do all of that."

"Well that does't surprise me... Considering they're extinct these days."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Never mind, it's a tale for another day." I closed my eyes, calmly retracting all of my new features, claws retreating into my fingers, ears rounding out again, theeth flattening, and eyes melting back to a calm blue.

I looked at Blake, she was hanging her head, she looked sad.

"Blake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It must be nice..." She spoke softly.

"What must be nice?"

"Being able to hide your Faunus traits so easily." She reached up, lightly tugging at her bow, it came loose revealing a small pair of feline ears, they twitched as a cool breeze passed though.  
"Mine isn't so easy to handle."

I reached out and lightly rubbed one of her ears.  
"There is nothing to handle Blake, why do you hide who you are?" I asked.

"You should know as well as I, of the oppression over the Faunus race." She said with a heart full of woe.

"I understand that, but you have to admit that they have been making progress." I replied.

"Oh like Cardin Winchester?" Sarcasm coursed through her voice.

"Granted he can be a little abrasive towards Faunus but he's like that to everyone, I mean hey me and him are pretty much enemies at this point and he doesn't know I'm a Faunus."

"But it's not just Cardin, he's just the beginning, I mean what happens when people start taking his side, thinking like him, bullying us, ridiculing us?" She asked.

"I know where you're heading with this..."

"War... Again Jason." She said.

"Listen it's not going to come to that, as long as we keep our heads, there wont be a revolution." I tried reassuring her.

"Jason... Do you know of the White Fang?" She asked, her voice had dropped to a troubling tone.

"Of course, a growing group of misguided Faunus extremists, it's kind of hard not to hear about them these days."

"Exactly extremists, and with extremists comes war." She argued.

"Not necessarily, look Blake... There are too many people in the world today that hold a dark view on everything, people that think no matter what the world will end in chaos and war, brutality and violence, and once people start thinking like that they begin to lose the will to fight, lose the will to care any more... Blake please don't be one of these people." I stared directly into her eyes.

She looked conflicted, she was either second guessing herself or... It was something else.

"You make a good argument... But I can't just change my feelings so suddenly, let me think this over." She said.

"That's fair enough." I smiled.

She smiled back, appreciating her own independence in the matter.  
I looked at my scroll and my face dropped in expression.

"Damn it, look I gotta go, my class is about to start." I spoke with regret.

"What class do you have?" She asked.

"It's some history thing, with some Doctor Oobleck." I answered.

"History of Remnant?" She asked.

"That's the one." I replied.

"I have that too." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh cool." My smile returned.

"We should... Sit together." Her cheeks flared a little with a cute pink highlight.

I smiled and dropped from the tree, I pushed out my claws and dug them into the trunk of the tree, slowing my descent before hitting the ground, I looked up to her as she sat on the branch.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." I called.

I watched as she dropped from the tree, no signs of slowing her fall, she hit the floor with an impressive thud, she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Great." She smiled, while I just stared at her legs, which she noticed.  
"What?" She asked.

"Nothing... That was just... Impressive." I replied.

She blushed a little to this.  
"Uh... Thanks."

 **Twenty Minutes Later:**

'Good god he's fast.' I thought to myself as I watched the Doctor, dart back and forth around the class.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popular known as the Faunus war, Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in menagerie." He spoke very fast with his extensive knowledge, only pausing to take sips from his cup.

"Now, While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events, Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." He paused for another sip.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked.

I looked to Blake whom was sat next to me, I watched as she fought herself not to raise her hand, I took her hand in my own, she looked at me and I gave her an encouraging nod with a warm smile, she smiled back and we returned to the lesson.

Only about two people raised there hand, one boy sitting across the room and the bunny eared Faunus from my last class, she was hesitant but still raised her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful, remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He took yet another sip.

I looked over at Cardin who was laying back in his seat, not giving any thought or taking any interest in the subject.

"I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang, Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked.

Without any hesitation, Weiss, whom was sitting behind us, raised her hand.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle." She answered confidently.

"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over general Lagune's forces?" He asked.

I was about to raise my hand and answer, but I was distracted by the little paper triangle that had flown out of Cardins hand and into that Jaune boys head.

"Hey" He exclaimed as it hit him.

"MR. ARC, Finally contributing to class, this is excellent, excellent, what is the answer?" The Doctor exclaimed

The boy was clearly in a fluster, not knowing the answer... Or even the question really since he was kind of asleep, he looked past the Doctor to his partner Pyrrha, she was giving hand gestures trying to give him the answer, I thought I should help out... Then I thought it would be funnier to mess with him.

I took out a sheet of paper and scribbled the word Binoculars, I reached behind Blake and held it just above Pyrrhas head.

"Oh Binoculars." He answered, receiving a chorus of laughter from the other students, I admit I felt bad... For like a second.

Pyrrha hung her head in defeat.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." The Doctor pressed.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He answered in his not so subtle way.

Oobleck just shook his head to this before Pyrrha retaliated.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" She mocked.

"What, you got a problem?" He was beginning to front on her.

"No, I have the answer, It's night vision, many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." She answered.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake continued on Pyrrhas point.

"Maybe if he'd paid attention during class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." I pushed while watching Cardin.

Cardin realised it was me making fun of him and instantly went into attack mode, he stood up, fists clenched and teeth bared, I was ready for round two, however Oobleck intervened.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." He asked.

I looked over and noticed Jaune snickering under his breath.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for some additional readings." He announced.

Jaune let out a defeated groan to this.

"NOW! Moving on!"

 **After Class.**

I walked out of the class with Blake, Most of team JNPR following behind us.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told her team mates, she leaned against the wall next to the classrooms entrance.

"Hey listen, I'm gonna stick around here for a minute, I gotta make it up to Jaune." I spoke to Blake.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" She asked.

"I kinda held up a sign with the wrong answer on it in class." I laughed nervously.

"That's so mean... Funny, but mean." She giggled a little.

"Cool, anyway you go on ahead, I'm gonna wait here with Pyrrha." I smiled.

"Okay, we'll catch up later right?" She asked.

"I'd love that." I waved as she walked of smiling.

I walked over to Pyrrha, and rested against the wall next to her.

"Hey, we haven't talked for a while have we?" I said.

"No we haven't, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good, finally got to put Cardin in his place." I smiled in my victory.

"If you had put him in his place, he and Jaune wouldn't be in there right now." She smirked.

"Shut up." I chuckled.

It wasn't long before they were let out, there was a quick green and white blur that darted past us, followed by a down looking Jaune, one that was quickly shoved to the ground by the typical Cardin, as he walked off laughing to himself.

Pyrrha and I rushed to Jaune and helped him up.

"You know, I really will break his legs." She said as he got to his feet.

"Break them? Hell I'll remove them for you." I said as he dusted himself off.

He sighed as we watched that ape faced, brute walk away.

"Look Jaune, I feel partially responsible for getting you in trouble." I said.

"Ah it's okay, it was pretty funny I guess." He said with a somewhat depressed look.  
"I just have to write out an essay, with the material from pages fifty-one to ninety-one." He said.

"Let me do that for you." I smiled.

"W-What? No I couldn't ask you to do that." He said sheepishly.

"You're not asking, I am, I'm the reason you have to do it anyway, it's only right." I pushed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now you just relax, okay?" I smiled.

"Wow, thanks man, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" He asked.

"Jason, Jason Hellsing." I held out my hand, which he took, we shook.

"Nice to meet you Jason, not everyone is as helpful as you." He grinned.

"Jaune you barely know me." I chuckled.  
"Anyway, I better get started on this essay." I waved goodbye and began to walk away.

I turned back for a second, just in time to see Pyrrha disappear around the corner, dragging Jaune along behind her.

'Those two are definitely going to end up together, and I'll make sure nothing comes between them.' I thought to myself.

 **Dorm Room.**

I walked in to see Desmond sitting in the window sill, with a familiar Crow sitting on his hand.

"Hey Desmond." I sat at my desk which had finally been delivered, receiving a squawk from behind.  
"Yes hello to you too Dust."

"What are you doing?" Desmond asked

"I gotta write an essay for my Remnant History class, using the material from pages fifty-one to ninety-one." I replied, pulling out my text book.

"That's a bit harsh for only being like your third class?" He asked.

"I'm doing it for someone else." I replied.

"What? Why?" He asked, setting Dust down on the window and walking over.

"I got this guy in trouble in class, and the Professor gave him this essay to do before next class, I said I'd do it for him since it was mostly my fault he had to do it." I replied.

"Don't you have a ton of work to do already? How are you going to get this done along with all the rest?" He asked.

"Guess I'll just have to stay up late and work on it." I smirked.

"Man sometimes I don't think you sleep." He joked.

I chuckled along with him and turned back to my work.

'You have no idea.'

 **I honestly don't have an excuse as to why this chapter took so long to upload other than the last ones I used, I have a lot of great ideas for this story, but all of my ideas have to take place later, after all this intro stuff, because right now I'm just running through basically the prologue, and I still have to introduce my characters to the original characters while simultaneously incorporating my characters into the situations that already exist in the show, again I'm sorry for the long wait but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter non the less.  
** **Please favourite, follow and review, that is what honestly drives me to write.**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	8. The Heat of a Challenge

**Welcome back everyone, let's do this.**

'And thus, the repercussions of the war took it's toll on the economy, throwing the participating kingdoms into a brief depression, the damage of which only being repaired once the governments took into account, the militaries expenses, and just how necessary they were.  
In short the depression had ended and life had resumed as it always shall.'

"Done." I whispered to myself.

I looked to my scroll for the time, it read 4:30 am, a little later than I was hoping.

'Damn, I was hoping I could get some reading in before the others wake up.' I thought for a moment.

I walked over and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I snapped my fingers and was quickly engulfed in flames, originating from the floor and rising around me, as quickly as they had appeared, they left revealing my different getup, I was now wearing a pair of blue tracksuit pants with a black stripe running down the side, as well as a black tank-top.

I left the bathroom and grabbed my headphones walking over to the window, I opened it slowly as to not wake the others, and climbed out, dropping to the outside world.

I plugged in my headphones and started blasting my hype music, beginning with 'FLAGS' by TMRevolution, I then took off in a jog.

'A few laps around the school should do.' I thought to myself.

I ran for a while, over an hour at the very least, and I was starting to get a little tired.

'Should probably get some water, need to keep hydrated.' I thought.

I made my way over to a drinking fountain, feeling that cool and refreshing splash of water cross my lips was a mini nirvana.

"Hey scoot over, don't hog it all for yourself." A voice called from behind me.

I was greeted with the sight of a rather... Voluptuous student, she had long golden hair, reaching at least to her lower back, she was wearing a pair of black bike shorts, an orange tank top revealing her midriff, with a symbol of a flaming flower over the middle of her chest, she also wore yellow based sneakers with black accents, looking like a wasp or something.

"Go right ahead." I stepped to the side as she moved in.

She lent over and began to take some sips from the fountain, I looked her over while she did, examining her.

"Better not be looking at my ass back there." She called over her shoulder, in a joking manner.

"Can you blame me?" I smirked, as she turned around with a flip of the hair.

"I guess not, it is pretty amazing." She joked, giving herself a little tap on the rear.

"Might I ask what you are doing out this late, on a night like this?" I asked.

"Never too tired to sleep, always ready to work out, exercise, pump it." She crouched down and started to stretch her legs.

"Yeah I gotta admit you do have the strength to back up your words..." I smiled.

"Damn straight." she smiled to herself.

"But are you much of a runner?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

Her ears perked up at this, her eyes popped open and she was in my face within a second.  
"Is that a challenge?" her eyes held an eager flame in them.

"It just may be, would you like to partake in a race?" I asked.

"Oh you are going to regret this." She smiled as she nodded.

"So what are the stakes?" I asked.

"We go from here, all around the school grounds, and back to here." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

We both lined up next to each other, we took our starting positions, both wearing our game faces.

"Ready?" I asked, giving her a slight wink.

"Set?" She winked back.

"Go!" We both shouted, before kicking off.

The wind stung as it was pressed into my eyes, we picked up speed, weaving in and out between trees and light posts, she was a worthy opponent.

"You're pretty fast lady." I called over the whistle of the wind.

"Lady? Who do you think you're talking to, Weiss?" She laughed to herself as we picked up speed.

We rounded the first corner, and it was beginning to heat up, we were neck and neck, we were leaping over benches and ducking under branches, at one point she punched me in the face and got ahead, but I was able to catch up rather quick.

We rounded the final turn and the end was in sight.

"You're going down, I'm the fastest huntsmen on campus." I egged her on.

"Oh yeah? you ain't got nothing on me." She retorted.

as we neared the end we both got a lot more serious, she sped up and I followed in toe, as we got closer I noticed something, her hair had began to blaze slightly, there was a faint trail of burning embers falling behind her, this was clearly getting intense for her.

I pushed myself harder, feeling a burning in my legs, though it wasn't only in my legs, it was trying to get out, trying to escape, my legs began to produce a fiery blaze behind me, leaving a burning trail behind me with every stride and step.

"H-How are you doing that?" She asked as she was running out of breath.

"I'll explain soon, focus on the race." I called back as I began to pass her.

this was it, the end was within reach, fire spilling profusely out of my legs, seeming to increase my speed, I held out my hand reaching for the drinking fountain where we started.

"Victory is mine." I proclaimed with a beaming smile on my face.

"Alright, alright you win." She replied between breaths.

We both sat down for a moment to catch our breath.

"I gotta admit you're fast, only other person to beat me in a race is my sister." She chuckled to herself.

"Ruby, right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her, you two know each other?" She replied.

"We've had a chat before, something was bothering her, and apparently I'm really easy to open up to so..." I answered.

"Is that so?" She spoke to herself.  
"What exactly was bothering her?" She asked.

"Oh it was uh... Kind of personal to her." I replied.

"Dude I'm her sister, she tells me everything." She retorted.

"Clearly not." I replied with a smirk.

"As her sister, I have the right to know if something is upsetting her, tell me what is wrong." She replied with a little irritation plaguing her voice.

"Sorry, I'm a man of my word, and I promised not to tell anyone before she was comfortable to do it herself." I stood my ground.

She simply huffed in response, clearly not having a good argument on her side.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you Yang... It was Yang right?" I asked.

"Right, what was your name again?" She asked.

"Jason."

"Say Jason... You wouldn't happen to be a betting man, would you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Depends on what you mean?" She had peaked my interest.

"I acknowledge that you're fast, but I'm more curious of how strong you are..." She mused.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I asked.

"Care for a little wager?" She asked.

"On what?" I replied.

"One match, you and me, right now."

"I don't like to bet on something when I don't know the outcome." I replied.

"Oh I could tell you the outcome right now, but that would ruin the surprise." She quipped.

"Oh now it's on, what are the stakes?" I asked.

"If I win, you have to tell me what you and Ruby talked about." She demanded.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Well... What do you want?" She replied.

"Let me think about it... While we fight." I answered.

"I guess that'll work... Lets go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the training room.

It wasn't long before I found myself facing off against this blonde haired beauty, we were standing in the training rooms practice match ring, we were both sporting our combat gear.

She was shifting her wrists back and forth, the light from above reflected off of her gauntlets, I stood across from her with my fists up.

"Ready when you are goldilocks." I taunted.

"You're not even gonna draw your weapon?" She questioned.

"I wont be needing it." I answered with a grin.

"Pretty cocky Jason, I might just have to shut your mouth for you." She retorted.

"Good luck with that, you just seemed like you needed the advantage." I barely got out those last words when she shot forward.

Her flaming fist came flying at my face, only to be stopped by my palm, she looked shocked by this as the flames simply swirled and dissipated between my fingers.

"W-What th..." She started.

"Nice try." I twisted her wrist and swung my elbow towards her face.

She caught the elbow to the cheek, but shrugged it off rather nonchalantly, it was odd but I moved on.

She suddenly threw a flurry of fists toward my chest and face, it was a fierce attack and somewhat wild, it was almost animalistic to some degree, I was able to avoid the majority of the burning barrage, but I will admit, she did get some good hits in, each one feeling like a battering ram.

I took this time to analyse her fighting style, looking for a pattern and a way to break through.

As I observed, I took note that her style revolved roughly around boxing, and a small amount of kick-boxing, this left her open for various kick based attacks, seeing as how her main for of attack was boxing, it only seemed fitting.

Thankfully through my many years I have mastered just a few forms of combat, including un-armed.  
Jujitsu, Judo, Karate, Kung-Fu, Kick-Boxing, Kendo, Ninjutsu, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Defendo, Sumo, Kenjutsu, Bando, Bultong, Dumog, Yaw-Yen, Suntukan, Oom Yung Doe, Tinko, Wen-Do, Huka-Huka and Vale Tudo.

All of which can combat against boxing.

Now all I needed was an opportunity, an opening, a slip up.

And there it was, as she went for a right hook I noticed her footing was a little off, it was a small chance, but it would have to do, as her fist closed in on my chest I held up my hands, cupping her fist in my hands, I pulled her up a little causing her to lose her balance, I swept my leg around, kicking her off her feet.

While airborne I slammed an open palm into her solar-plexus, winding her as she dropped to the floor, She groaned a little before kicking off the ground and taking another strike.

I ducked under her left swing and gave her two quick jabs, one to the Cubital Fossa (pit of the elbow) and one between her eighth and ninth rib, she buckled a little, hunching over and gripping at her side.

I swung around to behind her, I planted three more strikes, two into her spine causing her to jerk up quickly, and one sharp jab into her Plantaris Muscle (the weak point behind the knee) forcing her to drop to one knee.

I leaped forward over her, flipping over her, as I did I grabbed her hips and pulled her over, I landed and threw her across the ring, she hit the ropes and was slung-shot back to me, I kicked forward as she got closer, the force of the sling-shot and my kick brought her to a dead stop, before she dropped to the floor.

"Told you I wouldn't need a my weapon." I jested.

"Ah shut-up." She groaned.

"You ready to concede?" I asked.

"Never!" She yelled before firing a round directly into my chest and kicking up.

The force of the blow had drastically increased since we had begun, definitely more than twice her strength.

I backed off realized something, her hair was burning, golden locks with flames falling from every strand, it was a marvellous sight, though from where I was standing, maybe not so much.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." I remarked.

"Yeah people usually have that reaction." She growled as she stormed forward.

"Do people usually comment on how you look cute when you're angry?" I smirked.

She stopped suddenly with a blush across her cheeks, she looked stunned for a second, leaving herself open again.

I darted forward and caught her in the stomach, I swung around, letting my claws push out, I grabbed her by the collar with one hand and pushed my other into her back, I pulled and pushed lifting her into the air, I brought her down, putting all her weight onto her shoulders.

"Remember, when your enemy starts talking, shut them up quickly." I joked.

She just lay there for a moment, it looked like it was over.

"I think I win." I turned to walk out of the ring but was stopped by the loud explosion behind me, I turned to the sight of this blonde barbarian engulfed in fire.

She shot forward with a battle cry.

"You just don't quit." I prepared myself for the strike.

As she closed in I stepped past her, grazing along her fist as I did, a swift elbow to the back of the head... And it was over.

 **15 minutes later.**

I was sat next to this girl, while she was passed out on the floor, she eventually came to but was in a bit of a daze.

"W-What happened?" She groggily asked, holding the back of her head.

"You needed to cool off for a bit after the fight, so I kept watch while you rested." I replied.

"Uh right... Thanks." She was shaking, but was able to get to her feet.

"Don't mention it."

"You pack quite a punch." She remarked.

"Well I've had a bit of training in my time." I replied.

"In your time? What are you, like seventeen?" She asked.

"Look that way don't I." I chuckled in response.

"Yeah I guess... But you didn't really answer my q..." She was interrupted by a buzzing noise.

I pulled out my scroll and opened it up, it read 'Alarm 7:30 am'

"Sorry Yang, I gotta go wake my team up, they uh... they don't set alarms." I stood to leave.

"Uh... Right, we should spar again sometime then." She remarked.

"You can count on it." I hurried off to the outside of my dorm window.

I climbed in and was startled by the sight of my team, they had all woken up and were waiting for me, staring at me.

"Uh hey guys... What's up?" I asked sheepishly.

"Dude why are you climbing through the window at 7:45 in the morning?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah, it is a little sketchy Jason." Terra queued in.

Ghost just nodded in agreement with the others.

"I was out for a morning jog, is that a crime?" I joked.

"We're worried about you Jason..." Terra spoke suddenly.

"What do you m..." I tried.

"You don't sleep Jason." Desmond interrupted.

"What are you t..." I attempted again.

"I have been monitoring you under Terra's request, and the results show you do not maintain a healthy sleep cycle." Ghost revealed.

The room fell silent, they were all just staring at me, expecting an answer.

"Look guys, we're going to be late for class if we don't get going soon." I tried to divert the conversation.

It didn't work, they just kept staring at me.

"Jason we're your team mates, more so we're your friends, if something is wrong then we want to help somehow." Desmond pushed.

"Guys I appreciate the concern, I really do, but there's nothing wrong with me." I reassured them.

"What are you talking about, no normal person can go so long without sleep and still function normally, I mean your brain must be fried by now." Terra pressed.

"Actually that's incorrect." Ghost interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Terra stared daggers into his soul.

"As you requested, I've been monitoring Jasons vital signs and he shows non of the usual signs of insomnia, no fatigue, no bloodshot eyes, no delusions or anything along those lines." Ghost enlightened them.

"What? That's not possible." Desmond interjected.  
"Your scanners must be malfunctioning."

"I assure you my equipment is working at full capacity, somehow Jason is able to stay awake and still perform everyday activities, at a physical and mental peak... Somehow Jason is able to survive, like no human or faunus ever has." Ghost informed.

They all slow panned to me again, quizzical looks plastered upon their faces, curiosity clearly oozing from their minds and out of their eyes.

"Sooo... Can we get breakfast now?" I asked.

"Explain... Now." Terra almost demanded.

"Jason, how is it possible... How do you do it?" Desmond asked.

They all leaned in for my answer.

"Well then... I guess I should start from the beginning, though that's a long, long time ago." I began.

"Just how long ago are we talking here?" Desmond asked on a whim.

"Oh you know... Just a few centuries ago."

 **Okay that is it for now my friends, I'm sorry I've been gone for sooo long, I am truly sorry for that, if you have been following the story I thank you, you are god damned kings and queens just for that, thank you and thank you again, If you like what you have been reading thus far please show it by leaving a review, following and favouriting either me or the story, thank you again everybody.**

 **We are starting to get to the point where I can start employing my own ideas instead of just incorporating my characters into the existing story lines from the show.  
Again I shall say much love to you all, I appreciate each and every one of you.  
Big heart out to you all. 3**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	9. Home to Every Book Under the Sun

**Welcome back once again my lovelies, shall we continue?**

"What do you mean a few centuries?" Desmond asked.

"I mean, I am a lot older than I look, take a guess how old I am." I replied.

"Seventeen?" Desmond guessed.

"Eighteen?" Terra questioned.

"incalculable." Ghost dead-panned.

"Ghost is the closest, I'm actually coming up on my three hundred and nineteenth birthday." I answered.

"Dude a serious answer please." Desmond pushed.

"I am serious, I was brought into this world roughly three hundred and nineteen years ago, in the burning pits of sin." I replied.

"As in... Hell?" Terra questioned in disbelief.

"Well that's what your kind call it, but yes Hell." I answered.

"Our kind? You mean you're a faunus?" Terra asked.

"Well yes, but that's not what I meant." I answered.

"What did you mean?" Ghost joined in.

"There are more races than just humans and faunus, in fact the whole repressing of faunus rights is ridiculous since you guys are so much alike, and yet you all know nothing of my kind, we go by something that can't be said in the English language, so to you I guess we're Hell spawns." I informed.

"... Hell spawns...?" Desmond questioned.

"Yes." I smiled.

"So... Did you like climb out of a burning pit or something?" Desmond jokingly asked.

"No, no I was born the same way you all were, the only major differences really are my aura which actually applies to two things." I said.

"What's so different about your aura?" Terra asked.

"Well as you guys know in order to have an aura, one must have a soul... Being a spawn from Hell I do not have one, well... Not a natural one at least." I explained.

"And that means?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Well that's going to take a little longer to explain, so before I do I'm going to ask this, are you guys okay with some classes today?" I asked.

"I think I'll be okay with that." Desmond smiled.

"Anything to get out of another one of Professor Ports, self proclaimed tales of heroism." Terra joked.

"I will survive." Ghost answered.

"Okay then, well first off... My dad is the Devil... Or I guess more the king of the devils." I spoke.

"As in Satan?" Terra questioned.

"In your understanding yes, though that's not his name, I call him dad but his name is Lucifer, he keeps order in our realm, keeps the spawns at bay and prevents any revolts of power or attacks on Remnant." I informed them.

"You're kidding right? Why are spawns so intent on attacking Remnant?" Terra asked.

"They're as motivated to take over Remnant as the White Fang are, though with dad keeping them at bay, it'll be a long time before they're able to do anything to damaging, one or two might get loose from time to time but nothing to major." I explained.

"okay, that's good I guess." Desmond remarked.

"Anyway he's been around for a few millennia now, but he's only been in charge for a couple centuries now, not long before I was brought into the picture, you see most hell spawns are created, moulded from magma and ash, when they are moulded a little bit of human souls are put into the mixture to give them life, otherwise they'd end up just becoming creatures of Grimm, I on the other hand was a rare case, I was conceived like humans are." I explained.

"How does your aura fit into this?" Terra impatiently pushed.

"I was getting to that, when a hell spawn gives birth, the baby is destined to die, because the same amount of human soul used to make spawns isn't enough to sustain a baby that is conceived, So I was going to die and under normal circumstances they would have let me die, but for some reason my dad saw something in me, keeps telling me I'm destined for something... Still hasn't told me what though." I stopped for a second, thinking about it.

"Jason... Your aura?" Desmond pushed.

"Right, right anyway, my dad had some connections at the time, and he was able to procure a very powerful soul, something that would sustain me, something strong enough to keep me alive in the pits, something very, very rare." I paused for effect.

"A dragons soul."

"Dragons do not exist." Ghost stated.

"You're right dragons don't... Only one did, he was known as the great beast of the seals, the legendary beast that would scorch the earth on the day of armageddon, the great destructor that was thought to be immortal, one day he passed on but his soul lingered on long enough to be snatched up and preserved for centuries, and eventually stuffed into me.  
I wasn't a faunus at first, but once the great beasts soul fused with my body and mind it changed me... Just a little." I held out my hand, pushing my claws up.

"I've seen a few faunus with claws like that." Terra boasted.

"I don't doubt that, but have you seen this?" I asked.

I pushed out all my claws, my teeth sharpened like razors and my ears stretched up and morphed to a point.

"A few friendly traits of the legend still live within me... Oh and these." I rolled my eyes through their different colours, eventually stopping on my strong amber eyes with vertical slits.

They all sat there stunned... Well Desmond and Terra did, I couldn't really tell with Ghost, still never seen his face.

"Y-You're a... You're a dragon faunus..." Terra spoke up.

"So you guys believe me?" I asked.

They all nodded in reply to me, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Guys I know this is a lot to take in... But you can't tell anybody, not a soul." I expressed.

They all just gave me a blank stare.

"And yes... I am serious." I dead-panned them.

"How can you expect us to keep a bomb-shell that big a secret?" Terra asked.

"I'm not expecting, I'm asking... As my friends?" I requested.

They all gave each other remorseful sighs, but ended up agreeing to my request.

"Hold on, so your weapon?" Desmond enquired.

"Oh you mean Chaoseater?" I held out my hand and summoned my beauty to my side, I ripped her from her crater and shook off the molten droplets.  
"Yeah she was forged in the pits, one of the only weapons to be crafted on the anvil of reckoning, one of five to be exact, created by the black hammer himself... Chaoseater has been by my side since I was a young, not even a century old at the time, my father says I was crying, and wouldn't stop until it was brought to my side, my dad used to tell me stories about the end of times, that I would be a part of it someday, that I would be involved somehow along with others." I rambled.

"So you have a legendary weapon, that goes with a set of five?... An was crafted by some great blacksmith... All of this preparing you, for doomsday..." Desmond recapped somewhat condescendingly.

"Correct." I smiled, to which he just sighed again.

I felt my scroll vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out seeing I had received a message, it was from Blake.

'Hey where are you guys?' It read.

'Sorry I was just having a talk with my team about something.' I replied.

'And it was important enough to miss the excursion to the forest of forever fall for Professor Peaches assignment?' She reminded me.

'... Oh...' Is all I replied with.

'Yeah, Oh... Don't worry, I'll ask my team to help me collect extra sap for you and your team, how's that sound?' She sent.

'I'll make it up to you, I promise.' I replied.

'Yeah, I'll make sure of that.' Something about that message gave me a satisfactory chill, not exactly sure why.

I looked up from my scroll, only to be greeted by two sly grins... And Ghost.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Whose this Blake girl?" Terra enquired, raising one eyebrow as she did.

"A girl I met at the library, what about her?" I asked feeling cornered.

"Exactly Jason, What about her? Why haven't we heard about her before?" Desmond pushed with a devilish grin.

"You guys just found out I'm essentially the son of the devil, that I am the only dragon faunus in existence, that I am going to play a part in armageddon... And you guys are more concerned about a girl I met..." I dead-panned.

"Well this is less believable." Terra quipped.

"Hey, that's rude." I huffed.

"You two are making accusations without any facts to back you up, perhaps the Blake person is simply a friend of our leaders." Ghost intervened.

Desmond swiped my scroll from my hand and held it up to Ghost.

"Dude he has a contact picture of her when she messages or calls him, and he made the contact name 'Blakey' for her... AND he was smiling like an idiot when they were messaging just a second ago." He pointed out.

"Shut up." I snatched my scroll back and put it in my pocket.

"Oh, Jason and Blake sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Terra teased.

"I'm out of here." I started to leave.  
"Oh and we missed out on going to the forest of forever fall, because you all wanted to know so bad." I left.

From the other side of the door I could hear a moan of displeasure, forging a smile on my face.

 **Later.**

I ended up heading down to Vale for the day, I didn't really see the point to hanging around the school when that excursion was meant to take all day, meaning no other classes for the day.

I found myself around one of my favourite stores 'From Dust Till Dawn' A local dust store I would peruse from time to time.

Unfortunately the store seemed to have gone under some rather... unique renovations.

The store window was broken, it had police tape criss crossed over the jagged shards, police were taking notes of what I assumed was evidence, there was a red sword laying on the ground next to a black top hat, there were also some silver bullet shells, looked to be high calibre sniper rounds.

I shrugged it off and was about to leave to find something else to do when it caught my eye, As I turned to leave I noticed a fire escape on a nearby building, nothing special except for the rose petals sitting under the ladder.

I rushed over to get a better look, thinking this could lead me to the one who started all of this, the one who sole my wallet that first day, but alas my hopes fell and broke once again.

"Damn it, red petals... This might have actually been Ruby." I spoke to myself.  
'Doesn't matter though, the one I'm looking for had white petals.' I thought.

I decided to let it go and head to another favourite spot of mine, a local noodle house.

'A Simple Wok.'

I took a seat and waited to be served.

"Hey Densetsu, how have you been my friend?" I asked the elderly gentlemen whom served me.

He gave me a polite nod and a noise I assumed to mean, 'I've been well thank-you.' He put a large bowl of noodles before me, to which I thanked him.

"Hey Densetsu, I was just around at 'From Dust Till Dawn' and it looked like it had been broken into, isn't that your brothers store?" I asked.

He simply nodded in response, though the look on his face showed he was concerned.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure the insurance claim will cover the damages, And who ever did it will probably get theirs some day soon, even if I have to find them myself." I assured.

He gave me a grateful smile, then headed to the back of the store.

It didn't take me long to finish my food, while simultaneously making small talk with Densetsu, I pulled out my card and paid for my meal, then gave him a wave and left for more entertainment.

I wondered about for a little while, eventually coming across my favourite book store.

'Tukson's Book Trade'

I walked in, hearing that delectable chime the bell above the door makes whenever someone enters, There was no-one in sight sadly, not a lot of business for book lovers in these times, I wondered over to one of the book bins near the front of the store and began to dig through it for a little while.

As I was perusing the stores wares I heard some shuffling behind me, I turned to look just in time to see my old friend Tukson emerge from his back room, he was carrying a mountain of books in his arms as he did, so many so that he didn't know I was there, I saw an opportunity and I took it.

I quietly walked up to him as he struggled to balance the mass of books, I reached out and slammed my hands down on his shoulders.

"Give me all your lien." I whispered in his ear quickly.

He threw every single book into the air and instantly turned to attack, he was more of the swing first ask questions later type of guy.

He swiped with his right hand, his jungle cat claws protruding from his finger tips, aimed directly at me.

I raised my leg and stopped his claw with my foot, he was stunned for only a second before finally coming to his senses.

"Jason?" He questioned.

"Hold on one second." I kicked his hand back and proceeded to catch every book that had been thrown into the air, one on top of the other, before placing them on the ground next to us.

"You gotta stop pulling pranks like that Jason, it's not good for my heart." Tukson smiled.

"You make it too easy my friend." I chuckled back.

"Come on to the back, I'll make us some coffee." He offered.

"You know I can never say no to that, you get started and I'll flip the sign." I walked over to the front of the store, flipped the open sign to closed and lowered the lights, just like always.

I headed to the back where Tukson pretty much had a man cave, a sweet television and gaming set-up, the worlds comfiest couch, a pool table, stacks and stacks of books, a mini fridge, a coffee machine, pretty much anything you'd want just to relax.

"Sit down, take a load off." He gestured to the couch as the kettle boiled.

I sat down and felt my muscles fuse with the cushions, It was that comfortable.

"It's been a while Tukson, how have you been?" I asked... Or I think I did, it may have come out as a blissful mumble and slur of words.

"I uh... Actually haven't been great lately... I'm in some trouble." His tone definitely held a serious weight on it.

"What's wrong? Some punk messing with your store or something?" I enquired.

"You remember how I had that offer from the White Fang?" He asked.

"Yeah vaguely, They wan... Tukson you didn't." It dawned on me.

"I believed in the cause at the time okay?... At the time they stood for Faunus rights... I understand that has changed now... Now they're just a bunch of violent extremists, with a bloodlust for humans, they want revenge for all the faunus discrimination over the centuries." He elaborated.

"Tukson I know all too well about the White Fang, What about you though." I pushed.

"I'm leaving the group Jason... I'm going to pack up my store and skip town, maybe head for Atlas or something, who knows." He explained.

"Tukson you know there is no leaving the White Fang... They will hunt you down, just like all the others."

"Better that than support a corrupt organisation, filled with lower forms of murderers." He sighed.

"Look... I want you to call me if anything happens, if you hear something in the streets, if they show up here, anything at all, I will come and help." I assured him.

"That's a nice offer Jason, but if they show up here you know what's gonna happen... I'm gonna attack first, hopefully win, and then skip town." He smiled in his own confidence.

"Well even so, my offer still stands." I stood from the unbelievably comfortable couch.

"Off already are you?" He joked.

"Yeah, sadly I gotta get back to Beacon, I need to see Ozpin about something." We left the back room and I set the store up to look open again.

"It was good catching up again Jason, you gotta stop by more often my friend." He chuckled from behind his counter.

"I will friend, oh before I go, you wouldn't happen to have any copies of 'Third Crusade' would you?" I asked.

"I believe I have one more copy in the back, give me a second." He walked into his back room.

I heard a bit of shuffling from the back before he eventually emerged with book in hand.

"Here you go, on the house." He smiled.

"Oh no, Tukson I couldn't." I replied humbly.

"Please I insist, as a thanks for your offer." He chuckled.

I took the book and ran my hand over the cover.

"Thank you Tukson, you're a good man." I held out my hand.

He took it in his own and we shook... Then it happened.

My head suddenly felt like it was going to explode, images flashed before my eyes, gunfire echoed in my ears, blood poured over my eyes... Tukson's Book Trade fell to darkness, never to hold light again.

I snapped back into reality, still shaking his hand, admittedly awkwardly longer than it should have gone.

"You okay Jason? Looks like you just saw a ghost." He joked.

"F-Fine, fine just a uh... Headache... I should get back." I quickly turned to leave, that wasn't a good sign.

"Okay uh... Come back soon." He called as I left.

I ran down an alley way, made sure no-one was around, at least somewhat, I was in a sort of panic.

I made a small chant over my right hand, a small swirl of flames formed on my skin, I held it to my ear and waited.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Dad... it's happening again." I spoke with a shaky voice.

"What's happening again?" He asked

"I'm seeing peoples deaths again."

 **Well that does it for this chapter ladies and gentlemen, Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for this one, I've been a little distracted as of late.  
** **I bought a car, so there's that hehe.  
** **Anyway, not many updates this time, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there is of course more to come uh... Please Favourite, Follow and Review, I love seeing reviews, they always bring a smile to my face whenever one pops up, and thank you to those of you who have left reviews, you are my little devils and I love you for that, and as always...**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	10. Battle at the Docks

**Here we go again ladies and gentlemen.**

To say I was in a panic would be the understatement of the year, I had just seen one of my dearest friends die in a vision of the future, this has only happened a few other times in my life, and unfortunately they have all come true in the past.

I have never been able to control it in my youth, as it comes by so uncommonly, though I have worked out this much, it only happens when I ave direct contact with someone who is going to die, some time in the near future, so I don't see someones death if it is still years to come.

One more problematic fact of whatever this is, I have never been able to prevent someones death once I've seen it, and believe me I have tried.

I was holding my flaming hand to my ear, I was talking to my dad, seeking advice or guidance in this grim matter.

"Dad I need your help, Seeing peoples deaths isn't exactly normal." Panic vibrating through my voice.

"Jason, you are not normal, you are one of the only spawns to be conceived, also you have a dragons soul resonating within you, it's only natural for there to be some un-foreseen abilities or gifts." He reasoned.

"Non of this is natural dad, absolutely nothing about this is natural." I jabbed.

"... Point taken... But what do you want me to do about it?" He queried.

"Well you know, you're the king of hell, you are the most powerful of our kind, I was just hoping there would be some way you could HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Hmm... Nope, sorry can't think of anything." He replied in an agonisingly, nonchalant tone.

"Knew I should've called mum." I shook my hand, dissipating the flames, and ending the call.

I paced back and forth through out the alleyway, I needed something to cool me off, I needed a way to calm myself down, I needed an outlet.

I pulled out my scroll and messaged my team, informing them I was going to be out of contact for the time being.

'I need to get out of the city, I need to kill something.' I thought to myself, before kicking off and sprinting through the streets of Vale.

I weaved in and out between pedestrians, making sure not to hurt anyone in my panic, It wasn't too long before I found myself at the walls surrounding the cities, they were tall, and well reinforced.

I didn't waste my time admiring the architecture of a security measure, I made my way up the wall as fast as I could, once I reached the top I searched, I looked far out into the wilderness around the city walls, searching for any highly concentrated areas of Grimm activity.

I stopped my gaze on a small opening between the trees, I could see a lone Beowolf gingerly lurking around, not really paying attention to anything, this would have to do for now.

I dove from the wall and plummeted towards the ground, creating a small crater as I landed, I then took off in a sprint, homing in on the lone Beowolf, he came into view, I was closing in on my prey, my speed picked up to a dangerous velocity.

It turned just in time to see me, but not soon enough to protect itself, I ran my fist clean through its skull, and continued forward until I thoroughly embedded the beast into the closest tree trunk.

I pulled my fist out of the tree and through the creatures now dissolving head, I shook off my hand, watching as the beast dissipated into nothing but black smoke.

I look around for more opponents, quickly spotting black fur through the tree line, I darted towards it, baring my claws as I ran, This time the beast took notice of me pretty early on, it arched its head up and let out a vulgar howl, alerting any other nearby Grimm of it's location and supposed prey.

As it brought its head back down, I closed my hand around its throat, It tried to swipe at me but didn't have the chance, I lifted the creature over my head and swung it around like a toy doll, I continued until its arm gave out, separating from its torso, the monsters body took off at great speed and quickly turned into a puddle as it collided with a tree.

I was about to attempt seeking out more foes, but I didn't have to, thanks to that Beowolves howl, the whole pack had arrived to see what all the commotion was about.

Beast after beast emerged from the trees and shrubbery, baring their claws and jagged teeth, some growling, some sneering and of course the occasional hiss... Wait... Hiss?

I turned around to witness a King Taijitu rise up above me.

"Come on pal, where's your friend." I taunted... Maybe a little too soon though.

There was a dragging sound behind me, followed by a bone chilling hiss, I turned to see the King Taijitu's twin looming above me.

"Oh... There it is..." I grinned.

 **Several Days Later.**

It's been days now, no sleep, no rest, no technology, no civilisation... Nothing but solitude, brutality and grimm.

I was sat in a cave, staring at the entrance, just watching for any movement that might be considered hostile, the was a fire roaring behind me, flames aggressively rupturing from the stone floor... My "Demonic" Or "Devilish" abilities tend to come in handy in times like these.

It has been days without any contact with my teammates, my friends... Blake...

I've had my scroll with me the entire time but had it switched off, I didn't want any distractions during my battles... But it's been sitting on my mind lately, I keep thinking about them... All of them.

I shook off the thoughts for now, just in time to take notice of the very large and loud bulkhead flying overhead... Scratch that, several large and loud bulkheads all heading towards Vale, or more specifically, Vales shipping and docking district.

It didn't seem important so I ignored it, the thoughts bean to creep back into my mind.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check up on everyone." I reached for my scroll and switched it on.

I was instantly bombarded with message notifications.

 _'Dude where are you? no-ones seen you all day, message me when you get this. ~ Desmond.'_

 _'Jason are you okay? We haven't heard from you in a couple of days, let us know if you're alright. ~ Terra.'_

 _'Jason, we are concerned for your safety, please contact us. ~ Ghost.'_

 _'Hey, you missed it the other day, Jaune took on an Ursa all by himself and won, I think Pyrrha wanted to try training him, but I don't know if they have started yet or not, either way, he had a long way to come... Haven't talked to you in a few days, how are you? ~ Blake._

 _'Okay I really need someone to talk to, a lot of stuff went down with my team, message me when you get this. ~ Blake.'_

 _'Please call me soon, we're still arguing, we're headed back to the dorm, but I don't see this going well tonight. ~ Blake.'_

"Ah crap... I should get back to town." I talked to myself.

I was about to leave, but stopped for a second, I turned and stomped on the cave floor, forcing the fire to retreat back into it's pit.

"Safety first kids."

I took off in a sprint, darting towards the town, breaking branches as I ran through the brush.

It was getting dark, Blake sent that message hours ago, I need to see if she's okay.

It wasn't long before I made it to the city walls, The gates were shut down for some reason, the were guards on... Well on guard, They usually only get like this when something major takes place, The last time they looked this serious was the last Grimm 'invasion.'

I say it like that because they never actually made it into the city, Local law enforcement and some helpful Hunters and Huntresses were able to keep the beasts at bay.

Either way they wouldn't be letting me by any time soon, I walked along the outside wall for a while, looking for a gap in the security, no matter how strong your forces are, no matter the security you think you have, there is always a gap, a passage, a whole the enemy can worm their way through.

I looked to the top of the wall were there should have been some guards, to my luck however there wasn't, I took the advantage and started to scale the wall quickly, I was about halfway up when I noticed a patrol making their rounds overhead, I waited for an opportunity to slip by un-noticed, Then continued into Vale.

I pulled out my scroll and shot Blake a message.

 _'Hey, just got into town, sorry for not replying, where are you right now?'_

I only had to wait a few minutes before getting a response.

 _'Finally, I'm in my dorm, kind of fighting with my teammate. ~ Blake.'_

 _'Do you want to meet up somewhere, maybe just walking away for a bit will let you cool down?'_

This time I had to wait a fair bit for a reply, though from what it said, one could guess why.

 _'I need to talk to you right now, are you at Beacon? ~ Blake.'_

 _'I'll be there in a few minutes, where do you want to meet?'_

Her answer was almost instant.

 _'Courtyard. ~ Blake.'_

 _'On my way.'_

I slipped my scroll back into my pocket and made my way to the base of the cliff below Beacon, I couldn't wait for the airships boarding times, so I took the matter into my own hands... Literally.

I projected my claws and dug them into the stony cliff face, and began to make my way upward, I didn't take too long with my climbing, this was Blake after all, in the short time I've known her, There's something about her... Something I can't put my finger on... Even though we haven't really talked that much, face to face.

Anyway, I made it to the top of the cliff, I hurried over to the courtyard, As I ran the statue in the middle of the courtyard began to come into view, as did a certain female faunus, with a look of distress upon her face.

"Blake!" I called out.

Her head popped up to her name, she looked back and forth searching for the source of the calling, her eyes settled on me as I got closer, she waved with what looked like a relieved smile.

I ran up and gave her a warm smile.

"Howdy stranger." I joked... Not really to her liking, I'm guessing from her reaction.

I caught a solid fist to the shoulder, this was quickly followed by a wince from the poor girl, she took her hand back and shook it.

"What the hell, where have you been?... And why does my hand hurt so much now?" She asked frantically.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been answering your messages, I've been out of town recently... So to speak... I completely blocked out all outside contact, with anyone, I just... I had some things I needed to work out for myself... As for the arm I don't know, maybe you're not as strong as you think you are." I teased.

She huffed at me and looked away, a little dramatically, But it wasn't long until reality began to set in again, and I could see the pained look she had on her face.

"So what happened?" I asked.

She hung her head a little... Not wanting to meet my gaze.

"I had an argument with Weiss." She stated, to which I gestured for her to continue.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..." She started.

 **One Lengthy Explanation Later.**

"... Then she called them murderers, and I... I said something stupid..." She hesitated.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"... I said... Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around..." She stopped.

"Wait so you... And the White Fang... I see." I processed this information for a moment, before replying.  
"You know they don't care right?" I asked.

"What?" She stared at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Well I've met both Ruby and Yang, and they don't seem like the type of people to really care that you were in the White Fang, you're their friend Blake, they only care that you are okay, that you're not out there trying to get arrested or hurting innocent people, as for Weiss... Well she might seem like she's upset right now, but she'll come around, she's nothing like her father in that manner." I stated.

"Wait her father?... What does he have to do with this?" She asked.

"Well if he were in this situation he wouldn't forgive you in a million years, but Weiss is nothing like her father, sure she can seem proper, entitled or down right snooty, but on the inside she has a heart of gold... You just gotta dig deep enough." I smiled.

"I sincerely doubt that." She remarked.

"Lets back up a bit, you mentioned seeing another faunus today, the one that seemed to start this whole ordeal, tell me about them." My curiosity peeked.

"Oh him? I guess you could look at it that way, but he didn't really do much, Weiss just commented on him and that started it all." She replied.

"Okay, ell what animal trait did he have?" I asked.

"He had a monkeys tail." She answered.

"Let me guess, blonde hair, rolled up jeans, open shirt... Possibly running from the authorities?" I enquired.

"Uh... Yeah actually... It looked like he stowed away on a ship to get to Vale." She remarked.

I chuckled to myself.  
"I think I know the one you're talking about."

"What?" She sounded surprised.

"In fact..." I reached up toward the statue that sat in the middle of the courtyard, I took a hold of something and gave it a quick tug.

A quick yelp resonated from atop the statue.

"I think this is the one you were talking about?" I assumed, pointing towards the blonde haired, monkey faunus that was now peeking over the top of the statue.

"Uh... Hi?" She spoke somewhat absently, or baffled.

"Hey." The monkey faunus waved.

"Sun, what's this about you stowing away on a ship?" I asked.

"Oh come on Jason, you know it's my style." He dropped from the statue.

"Delinquency is not a style." I remarked.

"Exactly, it's a way of life." He chuckled to himself.

"You know one of these days you're gonna get caught, and I won't bail you out this time."

"Oh come on Jay Jay, I'm too cute to be left to rot in a prison cell." He joked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." I chuckled.

"You mean apart from have an awesome life?" He smiled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sun." I looked back to Blake who just seemed enthralled in our conversation.  
"Sorry, where are my manners, Blake this is Sun, he moved from Vacuo to Mistral to go to their equivalent of Beacon, he's down here for the Vital Festival Tournament no doubt?" I encouraged him to take over.

"Uh no actually, I'm here to WIN the tournament." He mused.

"Right... Good luck with that." Blake seemed a little distant, then again I couldn't blame her, with everything she's been going through today.

"I've got an idea, lets all walk and talk, Sun you and I need to catch up, and you two should learn a little about each other, I think you two can be really good friends for one another." I gestured for them to follow me.  
"Come on, I know a great little tea shop in Vale, it's sure to ease you two up a bit."

 **Later.**

"So let me get this straight... You were part of the White Fang before they were the violent extremists they are today, and you left them once you realised they were beginning to become violent, and now you're dedicating your life to becoming a huntress so you can hopefully right some wrongs in your life." Sun recapped.

"That's the basics of the situation, yes." Blake replied.

Sun paused for a moment, processing everything he had just heard, before replying.  
"Cool." Was his response.

"Cool?... After all that, just... Cool?" She replied a little baffled.

"Relax, Sun's always been a 'go with the flow' kind of guy." I interjected.

"Hey if you don't go with the flow, you know what that makes you?... A salmon... And I'll be damned if I let someone call me a fish and get away with it." Sun growled in a somewhat serious tone... Could he really be that passionate about not being called a fish?

 _"Are you sure this guys all there... upstairs?"_ She whispered to me.

 _"I'm pretty sure he is... Don't quote me on that though."_ I replied.

"Hey what are you guys talking about over there?" Sun perked up, happy as ever.

"Uh... Blake was just saying that you seem like an interesting character." I lied.

"Oh did she now?" He swooned with a wink.

"Take it easy Sun, you just met her." I told him sternly.

"Alright, alright chill, I see you called dibs." He smirked.

"W-WHAT! I DID NOT CALL DIBS ON HER!"I stood and shouted at him.

"Oh you totally did dude, I can see it on your face." He teased.

"I'm warning you Sun... You don't want this to go down like last time..." My voice carried a certain chilling sensation to it.

Sun slowly stood from his seat, leaned toward me, hands on the table, looked me dead in the eye with a confident grin on his face.  
"Bring it."

The next thing I knew, Sun and myself were on the floor, entangled in each others arms, it was a little unfair since he had the tail and all, but in the end I was able to pin him, holding his wrists together with one hand, holding his tail with the other, and sitting on his back to hold him to the floor, with all the other patrons scared and confused as to what we were doing.

"Do you submit?" I asked.

"I give, I give... You win." He chuckled on the ground.

I let go of him and stood up grinning in my victory.

"Hey guys... When I was stowed away on that ship, I overheard some guy talking about a shipment of dust coming in, and I know the White Fang have been taking scores on dust lately... You guys thinkin maybe?" He suggested, while still laying on the floor.

"I don't think the White Fang are behind this though." Blake stood her ground.

"Well... The only way to prove that they didn't do it... Is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it... And not find them there... Right?" Sun suggested.

"And you think the most likely place would be the docks, for this shipment you spoke of?" I asked.

"That's right." He agreed.

"How big of a shipment are we talking about here?" Blake asked.

"Huge, big Schnee company freighter." He stretched his arms to make his point.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

 **Even Later.**

Blake and I were staked out on a nearby rooftop of one of the many warehouses along the docks, we were watching for any sign of an attempt on the Schnee dust shipment, but so far nothing.

 _"Maybe Sun was wrong about this one, I mean it's just been sitting there for hours now."_ I spoke quietly.

 _"Maybe... But we have to make sure."_ She replied.

 _"Did I miss anything?"_ Sun's voice called out quietly from our right.

 _"No, it's just been sitting there, still no movement."_ I replied.

 _"Cool, I stole us all some food."_ He smiled, as we noticed the mound of apples in his arms.

 _"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"_ Blake asked sarcastically.

 _"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"_ He fired back.

 _"Dude?"_ I glared at him over Blake.

 _"Okay, too soon."_ He backed off with a grin.

At that moment a huge gust of wind blew over us, accompanied by the sound of roaring turbines, I looked up to see one of the many bulkheads I saw earlier flying towards Vale, it flew over towards the containers and set down just next to them.

The side doors opened up and out stepped several armed faunus, all sporting white vests with red wolf heads printed on them with three red strikes through them, as well as a grimm like face mask.

"Oh no." Blake sighed to herself.

"That's them isn't it...?" I asked.

"Yes..." She replied filled with sorrow.

"Wait, wait, wait guys... Look." Sun pointed down to a man emerging from the bulkhead, barking orders at the faunus, as they tried to secure one of the containers to the big aerial craft.

"This isn't right... The White Fang would never take orders from a human... Especially not one like that." She stood up and unsheathed her weapon, she leaped off the roof and rushed over to the man shouting orders.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sun and I called in unison.

"I'm going after her." I said as I rolled off the roof and took cover behind some containers.

"Dude!" He called out behind me, but I took no notice, I was more focused on keeping myself hidden.

I sat against one of the containers, poking my head around the corner, searching for Blake, I found her rather quick... As she was stood behind the behind the human, with her sword t his throat, babbling something about the White Fang and scum.

"Oh kid, didn't ya get the memo?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked back.

"Well the White Fang and I are going in on a joint venture together." He mussed.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll end your little operation right now." She threatened.

She was cut off by the roars of several other Bulkheads pulling in above her, it was hard to hear, but I could just make out what the guy said.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." He smirked.

While she was distracted by the small air-fleet above her, the human struck, setting off a rather large explosion directly behind himself.

Blake went flying away from the man, who seemed unfazed by the explosion, leaving a huge puff of smoke in its wake.

I rushed out from my cover and sped towards the human, I summoned Chaoseater from her pits, wielding her whilst coated in magma.

I stopped short of the man and slammed Chaoseater into the ground, sending a shock wave at the enemy.

He stumbled about, confused as to what happened, when his eyes rested on me.

"Not smart kid." He shouted as he pointed his cane at me.

A bright red shot came flying out of the end of his cane and was headed right for me with a high pitched whistle.

I rolled out of the way, as the shot sailed past me, and collided with one of the containers, setting off another huge explosion.

I took off for cover to gather my thoughts, I looked back and he was making his way towards me, when he stopped short.

A banana peel landed on his hat, he shook it off and looked up to the culprit, just in time to catch Suns feet to his face.

"Leave them alone." He spoke sternly, he quickly found himself surrounded however.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" The man smirked to himself.

I was about to rush out and back Sun up... But didn't end up needing to.

Sun took on about seven or eight of the goons all by himself, pulling out his weapon and letting it unfold quickly, into its Bo staff form.

He swiftly took out all the henchmen by himself, the main guy got tired of watching his henchmen get their butts kicked and decided to join in, he took a shot at Sun who was able to easily block it, by spinning his staff around and letting it absorb the blow for him.

At this point Blake rushed in for her attack, seeming a lot more determined to make him pay for abusing her friends in the White Fang.

"He's mine!" She shouted as she rushed in and gave the man a flurry of attacks, slashing from left to right, right to left, up and down and all around, yet he seemed to be able to block the majority of her attacks, even landing a few of his own on her, right before knocking her out of the way, to which Sun replied with his own barrage of explosive attacks.

Sun separated his staff into its dual wielding for of gun-chucks.

I've always admired his weapon, it was a combination of a Bo staff, Nun-chucks and sawn-off shotguns with explosive shells as the ammunition.

He went up against the man with his nun-chucks, whilst simultaneously firing off shots from the shotguns as he attacked, I took the opportunity to rush over to Blake, I let her in on an idea I had,to which she agreed.

I told her to hold onto Chaoseater's broad side, whilst I swung her around, I took note of Suns condition, he was holding up well, but not seeming to land a single blow on the man, I spun Blake around with great velocity and signalled for her to let go.

She went flying towards the enemy, and right over Suns back as he finished his assault, as she did, she was able to catch the enemy off guard and land a solid kick on his face, sending him falling backwards with a grunt.

He got up and fired a shot at a container that was suspended above us, I grabbed Blake and pulled her back as Sun rolled forward to avoid getting crushed by the huge mass, we were cut off from each other and Sun was in trouble.

Luckily the guy was distracted by a young voice in the distance.

"Hey!" The voice called.

I couldn't see what was happening since I was on the other side of the container, I made my way around to see Ruby standing on a distant rooftop.

"Oh hello red, isn't it past your bed time?" He mocked.

I couldn't really tell from the distance but it looked like someone was up there with Ruby, they had distracted her for a second and this other guy took the chance to fire at her, she wasn't quick enough to react in time and was hit with a direct shot.

I was about to rush out and take the guy down for hurting Ruby, but stopped once I saw her... A orange haired girl on top of the roof, right where Ruby was, had just emerged with what looked like several swords floating behind her.

She leaped off the roof and collided with the concrete floor, all while these swords were floating behind her, she would move in these elegant ways that would move the swords to her will.

She swiftly took out multiple White Fang thugs with the blades, all while not actually cutting any of them, just knocking them out.

A few of the bulkheads that were still hovering above took aim on the girl and began to fire their high calibre rounds at her, she shrugged it off though and ended up repelling back behind her, to a safe distance... Then it started.

From the distance it looked like a green ball of energy, I saw Sun take the chance to bail, not wanting to get involved with whatever she was, I couldn't blame him either.

The next thing I know there's a giant beam of this green energy, ejecting out from this girl, the beam split into several and ended up cutting through two of the bulkheads like butter.

"What the hell is this girl?" I asked myself.

I watched as one of the bulkheads tried to escape with one of the containers, but the girl was on that one in seconds, she shot her swords into the side of the ship and started easing backwards, it was as if she was attached to the blades with wires, she pulled and pulled, eventually yanking the entire ship down, container and all, causing it to crash and explode against the sine floor of the docks.

I was so enthralled by the battle that I hadn't noticed the enemy trying to escape, he had boarded the last bulkhead and they began to take off, I tried to stop him by slashing my Chaoseater at him, sending a wave of chaotic energy toward the bulkhead, but was merely able to hit one of the engines, enough to damage it, but not enough to stop it.

I sighed to myself then went to check if everyone was alright.

"Sun, Blake, you two okay?" I called.

They both moved out from cover and nodded their heads towards me, I looked over and saw Ruby and this girl walking towards us.

"Ruby, you alright?" I yelled to her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"And you uh... Laser girl... Are you alright?" I asked as they got closer.

"I'm wonderful, thank-you for asking, how about you?" She asked... Sounding oddly chipper, considering what just went down.

"Um... I'm fine... Thanks..." I replied.

"Sen-sational." She replied, again really happily.

It wasn't long before the sounds of sirens ad flashing lights began to roll around to our position.

"Well... This should be fun..."

 **Oh my god it feels so good to be back in action, I have had some serious writers block for ages now, I hate when it happens so so so so so so so much grrrrrrrrrrrr.  
** **But either way I am back, I hope you all enjoyed this Instalment of my take on the RWBY series, that's volume 1 out of the way, onto volume 2, and most likely some of my own story arcs, hehehehe I get all giddy just thinking about where I'm taking this story, YEAH BABY XD  
** **Anyway sorry for taking so long to upload this, hopefully it being a longer chapter makes it up to you all, even a little bit, I hate leaving you all to wait so long for another chapter like this,so again I am sorry 3  
** **But again anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow and review, please please please please review I love hearing feedback from you guys, and as always.**

 **PEACE OFF PEOPLE!**


	11. Meet the Hellsings

**Welcome back once again ladies, gentlemen and everything in between, let's continue with our story ;)  
Just so you all know, until I tell you all, these next few chapters will take place in the off season between volume 1 and 2 enjoy.**

It has been a few days now since the whole incident at the docks in Vale, nothing to threatening happened once the authorities arrived, they had a few questions of course, and we told them the basics of what we knew, excluding a fact or two here and there, and we were eventually left to go our own ways.

But back to the present day, I found myself in the training room yet again, this time with an audience, and a new opponent... Well... So to speak.

"Things aren't gonna go down like last time Jason." Sun stirred.

"Sorry to break it to you Sun, but I've been training more than ever since that day." I retorted.

"You're not the only whose been training." He fired back.

A small crowd of our friends had gathered to witness our match, they began to cheer from the bleachers, there was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Desmond, Ghost, Terra, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and then there were some people I haven't met before, a boy with bright blue hair and an orange pair of goggles sat on his head, another boy with red hair in the middle of his head and covering one eye, the sides of his head also being shaved down, and there was also another boy sitting with them, he had darker skin and dark green hair pushed up into a point, and on my own request, Ozpin was there to referee the match.

"Wow, looks like you massed quite a following." Sun joked looking out to the small crowd above us.

"If you wanna win stay focused on me." I spoke sternly.

"Combatants ready?" Ozpin called.

Sun and I nod in response, He taps the tablet he held a few times and a timer began to count down.

'3... 2... 1... Begin.'

A crater appeared before me with Chaoseater jutting out of it, I gripped her handle and pulled her from the stone in the blink of an eye, though I wasn't the only one ready for the fight, Sun reached behind himself and unfolded his bo staff, spun it a few times and took a fighting stance.

"Bring it." He taunted.

There was a flash, and the fight began, He had an amazing defence, he was able to deflect almost every shot I took at him, in such a way that really messed with my fighting style, every swing I took he turned around and sent right back to me, he was using my own momentum against me.

While he toyed with me, he was able to get a few shots of his own in, sharp jabs with the end of his staff, shooting impressive pressure into some of my joints, my shoulder, hip, knees, and ankles.

It was quick and painful, but I was able to push through it.

At this point I had enough, time to inflict some of my own damage, I charged Sun with sword in hand, I launched her with tremendous force, aiming right for the centre of his staff.

He took the bait and used its momentum to redirect her to the wall, my plan worked perfectly, he was distracted long enough for me to close the distance between us, a bo staff is a cunning weapon, but it's almost useless in close quarters, I got right up in his personal space, I took a hold of the staff and tried to relinquish him of his protection.

Unfortunately this didn't work as well as I had hoped, he separated the staff into it's gun-chuck form, catching me off guard, he threw his own head forward and clocked me right on the bridge of my nose, sending me stumbling back.

"That all you got?" He smirked.

"I gotta admit, you've improved since last time." I cracked my neck.  
"But it still wont be enough."

I darted forward in the blink of an eye, He shuffled back hastily, but he wasn't quick enough, I landed a few solid fists on him, one to the abdomen, one to the side of his ribs, and one square on the cheek.

As he hunched over I gripped his shoulders, I yanked him forward and planted my knee right into his stomach, I slipped my arm around his torso, I pulled and threw him across the ring with ease, he was barely able to catch himself on the landing.

He flinched as I rushed him again, I gave him no openings, no chances to fight back, all he got was a flurry of fists and kicks.

However he was able to break free, using his tail to his advantage, he simply out-numbered me in the hand to hand category, he rolled out of my range and across the ring, he winked at me for a second.

He closed his eyes and slammed his palms together, the concentration on his face was very obvious, there was a flash of light, and suddenly there was three Sun's.

This was his semblance, it allowed him to project copies of himself formed completely out of his own aura, this of course tends to drain his aura faster the longer he uses it, but that wouldn't stop him, while in this state he is able to control both clones simultaneously, though there is one fatal flaw with his semblance, while he is controlling the clones he is unable to move himself, I don't think he 's aware I know of this weakness.

The two clones rushed me, defending one another while throwing their own attacks, they were in perfect sync with each other... Though I guess that's to be expected since Sun is controlling them both at the same time.

Each of their strikes carried the same force as a point blank shot from his Gun-chucks, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, it was a power based semblance, perfect for combat... Well... Almost.

I ducked under their flurries and manoeuvred between them, pushing past and charging the real Sun, there was no way the clones would catch me in time to protect him, I was in the clear.

I closed in, winding up my arm for an elbow to the face, of course he just stood there, still in his meditative state, I swung my arm for him... But missed.

I was befuddled for a moment, I looked down to see Sun ducking under my arm, he smiled at me before grabbing my arm and throwing me over him.

I hit the wall hard before getting to my feet.

"Once again... I've improved a lot since last time." He smirked.

"I can see that." I smiled.

"But that's not all of it." He gestured behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed at the sight of both clones behind me.

"Nicely done." I congratulated.

Each clone grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall with intense force, I bounced off the wall and was met with both clones kicking me in the chest with each exploding as they did.

I was now hunched over on the ground, clutching at my chest, it felt like being shot in the chest twice with buckshot.

"Gotta... Admit... That... Was a good one." I spoke between breathes.

"Does that mean you forfeit?" He asked with a grin.

I got back to my feet and chuckled at him.

"Not a chance Sunny boy... You just brought semblances into the fray... You lose."

He looked both confused and intrigued... He had never seen my semblance, no-one at this school had for that matter, I hardly ever used it.

"You should be happy Sun, I only ever use this in dire situations, but what the hell I say you've earned it." I cackled maniacally.

My eyes glowed with a the intensity of the fiery pits.

The crow watched in amazement as I took a breathe.

I let out an ear piercing roar as the flames of the pits erupted from my mouth, the most intense flames ever to come into existence was now flowing from my lips directly at Sun, who let out a cry of pain as the flames engulfed him, depleting his aura almost instantly and knocking him out of the match.

The flames died down to reveal Sun, sprawled out on his back with a sour expression on his face.

"Come on... Say it." I nudged him.

He let out a sigh.  
"I concede the match."

"Aaaaand?" I pushed.

He let out another sigh.  
"And Jason is so much cooler than me." He grumbled.

"How kind of you to say." I joked, helping him to his feet.  
"Though I gotta say, you've come a long way since our last match Sun, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks man, it means a lot... Can you help me to my room now, I need to take a rest after all that." He chuckled a little.

"Sure man."

"And the match goes to Jason Hellsing." Ozpin announced, as the crowd cheered the conclusion.

 **Team SSSN's Dorm Room.**

I kicked open the door with Sun over my shoulder.

"Dude you're pretty strong." He chirped.

"To be fair, you're not that heavy." I replied as I dropped him on his bed.

"Easy cowboy, you could at least buy me dinner first." He chuckled.

"Very funny monkey boy." I punched him in th arm.

"You're lucky we're friends, otherwise I'd have to knock you flat for that." He struggled to threaten.

"Yeah I might have taken that more serious if you weren't fighting back tears right now, or if I hadn't just decimated you in the ring." I laughed.

He chuckled a little but seemed a little too in pain to keep it up.

"You sure you don't want to go to the sick-bay?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine, little sleep is all I'll need... And maybe a banana or two." He smiled.

"Alright man well, if you want me to bring you anything just message my scroll." I offered.

"Well now that you mention it, you could have that blonde girl come visit, Yang? Was it?" He chucked me a sly grin.

"Down boy, I'll see what I can do, but be on your best behaviour." I winked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say daaaad, now away with you." He shooed me out the door.

I walked down the hall with a smile, after the whole fiasco at the docks things were starting to go back to normal, classes were on hold for now, all the students have two weeks off before the next semester starts, this also gives us a chance to meet some of the new students, the ones from the other schools that are in Vale for the tournament.

I felt good, two weeks off from classes, all my assignments are finished, so all I have is time to relax.

Or so I thought... But nothing could prepare me for the horrors that came next.

 **JDGT's Dorm Room.**

"Anyone seen Jason?" Desmond asked, as I walked into the room.  
"Oh there you are, letter came for you."

"Oh, I thought all student mail was delivered to a central post room, like we had to collect it ourselves or something?" I questioned.

"Something tells me this ones a little different." Desmond replied holding out an envelope with a red wax seal on the front.

"I'll say, it was delivered by a flaming bat." Terra added.

"Oh please no." I begged, dropping to my knees.

"What is it Jason?" Ghost enquired.

"It's a letter from my dad..." My eyes glazed over as I began to feel sick.

"Well what does it say?" Desmond asked.

I opened the letter slowly, fearing the worst, the pain of the thoughts running through my head of all the unpleasant possibilities of what was to come was too much for even I to handle.

I unfolded the piece of paper and slowly read it out to my team.

 _'Dear Jason, it has come to my attention that you have some time off from your little school, and I must insist you visit home, it has been a long six months since your mother and I have seen you, not to mention your little sister, you know how she adores you, I must insist upon this, not only as the ruler of our domain, but as your father, I also request that you bring your new "Team mates" with you, and any other "Friends" you may have made at this school, I wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to the most appropriate standards for my son, We expect you to arrive within two days, do not keep us waiting.  
_ ~ _Lucifer Hellsing.'_

"You gotta be kidding me." Desmond stood in awe.

"We have a personal invite from the king of all evil, to his home in the fiery hills?" Terra summarised in a somewhat high and mighty tone.

"This should be interesting." Ghost remarked.

"We're not going." I stated.

"What? Why?" Terra asked, sounding disappointed.

"I said we're not going." I repeated.

"Why not though? I mean it sounds like quite the opportunity of a life time." Desmond argued.

"I said no." I deadpanned.

"Please elaborate, why don't you want to go?" Ghost enquired.

"Well for one reason, you three wouldn't survive down there, it's a realm not meant for your species, you will die the second you enter my home..." I started.

"Yeah it looks like your dad thought of that... Here." Terra held out the envelope.

I look inside and there's a little bottle with a tag on it, _'To live.'_ Was written on the tag, the bottle was filled with these little pills, when ingested, these pills allow outsiders to enter our realm, something about strengthening the users aura to withstand the brutality of what would come, blah, blah, blah.

"See we can use those to survive down there." Terra remarked smugly.

"Whatever, reason two, is that I don't want to be anywhere near that place." I replied.

"Why?" Desmond asked.

"My own reasons alright? I have my own reasons not to go back there, so no, we are not going, and that is final." I put my foot down.

 **The Next Day, Late Afternoon.**

So now I was sat on a train with my team, not a normal train, this one was specifically designed by my dad for our commute to hell, I was miserable at the thought of having to go back, it took me more than a century to get out of the damn place and now I was heading back, and dragging some friends along with me.

Of course they all seemed excited... Well I couldn't really tell with Ghost, that damn mask and all, but he did seem interested.

Terra was bouncing up and down in er seat, looking out the window saying "oooh." And "aaaah." at every little smouldering rock we passed.

And then there was Desmond who looked pretty jaded, he seemed chilled and happy, but not over the top like Terra but pretty pumped to see the underworld.

Then there was me, never feeling lower... Well maybe once... but I was not happy to say the least.

Next thing I hear is Terra gasp, and begin to beckon for us all to take a look.

Outside the train window was an outstanding view of a palace, and the grounds around it.

The others looked out and both gasped at the size of the land, even Ghost looked surprised.

"What in the world is that?" Terra asked.

I looked over their shoulders, seeing what they ere all seeming impressed about.

"Lady and gentlemen, welcome to casa de Hellsing."

"You grew up here?" Desmond asked.

"Yes."

"How did you ever survive." Terra commented sarcastically.

"Very funny, it was tougher than you think, trust me." I barked back.

"Oh I'm sure it was." I could hear her rolling her eyes.

About ten minutes later the train pulled into a station, and we disembarked and climbed into the car that was going to take us to the palace entrance, big enough for all of us to fit in comfortably, it didn't take long before we approached the entrance of the palace.

"Okay guys be prepared, you are about to meet my family, mother, father and... My sister..." I shivered at the thought.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Desmond remarked.

"Just wait until you meet them." I replied.

Soon enough the car came to a stop, Terra stepped out first and took a deep breath, looking like she was starting her first day of university or something.

Next out popped Desmond, he looked around and started to take in the sights of the nearly endless fields, the fountains, the odd looking sky, etc.

Then came Ghost, who didn't really do much, just looked around looking like he was scanning the area.

Now it was my turn, I stepped one foot out of the car and immediately shook from the ear piercing squeal of my little sister.

"JASOOOOOOOOOOON!" She squealed as she sprinted towards me.

"Uh yeah... Hey Lilith." I put on my somewhat happy face as she collided with my stomach, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around me, almost squeezing the life out of me.

My little sister was a five foot five little demon girl, she looked like something out of an anime - **this is not a bad thing in my opinion ;)** \- She had blood red hair tied up into two pigtails, not the braided kind, but the long loose and free kind, she had a red long sleeved crop top, with a short black leather jacket, she didn't have a big chest, so the shirt sat a little loose on her, on the back of the jacket were two, little black demon wings, they were for show, since we didn't really have wings.

She was also wearing a red skirt with a long black pointed demon tail, again for show, the skirt only reached about half way down her thighs, at that peek length where if she had any bend in her hips she would end up flashing her panties to everybody in the room, and a little lower down she was wearing pink and black, striped knee socks, with a pair of black boots chucked on top.

She may have looked like a sixteen year old, but she was honestly only about twenty years younger than myself, so about 299, she was actually coming up on her 300th birthday.

"Jay-Jay I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed.

"Jay-Jay?" Terra asked with a raised eye-brow, and a grin that told me she would never forget this moment.

"Shut up you." I barked at her.

"Jay-Jay please tell me you're never leaving me again, you were so angry when you left, and I was so sad for so long since I couldn't make you feel better." She began to tear up.

Desmond leaned into my ear.

"Uh dude... Just how attached is your sister to you?" He asked.

"Pretty attached... I'll explain later... But right now we have another problem..." I answered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"... My father..." I pointed forward, to the looming man now standing a few feet from us.

"Welcome back Jason."

"Hello dad."

 **That does it for this chapter my lovelies, I don't have an excuse for taking so long this time, I am just a horrible person and I apologise for that, I know it's a shitty thing to do to you loyal people who come back and read my work, chapter after chapter, and for that I am sorry, I will try to become more frequent with my uploads.  
** **And don't think for a second that I don't love each and every one of you out there, honestly you are my only source of happiness lately, so thank-you all for that, I love you all dearly.  
** **Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long, but I hope to see you all there, much love everyone.**

 **Peace off people. 3**


End file.
